SWEET MISTAKE remake
by Rakuen wolf rain
Summary: Update chap. 5, Remake dari SWEET MISTAKE sebelumnya, Sasuke & Naruto bertaruh, jika Naruto di tolak Sakura, maka dia harus mau menjadi pesuruh abadi Sasuke/Gaara bertemu Neji & menyuruhnya untuk melupakan Sakura, namun kenapa Neji malah berdebar di depan Gaara?/ Shika bertemu dengan 'K', seorang artis yg kabur dari kejaran fansnya/ Judul g nyambung, OOC berlebihan, so pasti BL
1. Chapter 1

**SWEET MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** SasuNaru

**Warning(s) :** Boys Love, **Typo** kemana-mana dan banyak, **EYD** berantakan masih banyak belajar author masih baru.

**Catatan** : **"talk"** dan **'mind',**

**Holla! ini adalah remake dari SWEET MISTAKE sebelumnya, kali ini cerintanya saya rubah sedikit. soalnya, author merasa gagal di cerita sebelumnya. Jadi kali ini author mau merombaknya sedikit. semoga reader sekalian g bingung dengan cerita baru ini. mohon maaf sebelumnya sudah mengecewakan, namun kali ini author janji bakal ngebuat yang lebih baik lagi dari cerita yang sebelumnya.**

**OK, g banyak omong langsung baca aja!**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Hari ini adalah hari senin, awal dimulainya hari setelah libur di hari minggu. Banyak orang yang membenci hari senin, karena bagi mereka—hari minggu lebih baik dari pada hari senin. Iya kan?

Contohnya saja, seperti Naruto. Remaja pirang berumur 16 tahun ini, berjalan ogah-ogahan untuk pergi kesekolah. Entah dia memang benci hari senin atau memang dia benci pergi kesekolah? Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu dan siapa peduli dengan kemalasannya. Toh memang sudah jadi tugasnya untuk pergi kesekolah mau atau tidak mau, ingin atau tidak ingin. Naruto harus pergi kesekolah untuk belajar, begitulah yang biasanya ibunya katakan.

"Aku malas sekali pergi ke sekolah~" keluhnya disepanjang jalan menuju sekolah, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat-sangat pelan. Beruntung jarak rumahnya dan sekolah tidak terlalu jauh, jadi dia bisa sedikit berjalan santai.

Banyak murid SMA Konoha yang mulai berdatangan dari arah belakang Naruto, mereka berjalan sedikit cepat dan mendahului Naruto yang masih berjalan dengan sangat malas. Padahal bel sudah akan berbunyi 10 menit lagi, tapi Naruto masih berjalan dengan saintainya.

Naruto sudah mencapai pintu gerbang, dengan masih menunjukkan tampang malasnya. "Andaikan setiap hari adalah hari minggu, aku jadi tidak harus repot bangun pagi dan pergi ke sekolah" gumamnya asal.

Ting-tong-ting-tong

Bel tanda masuk sekolah berbunyi sangat nyaring, menandakan pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Dengan langkah cepat—Naruto memasuki gerbang sekolah. Namun sayang, saat Naruto baru saja masuk ke pintu gerbang—ia menemukan seorang siswa raven yang berdiri anggkuh tidak jauh dari pintu gerbang.

"Gawat! Ketua kedisiplinan—Uchiha Sasuke"

Ia sedikit menghela nafas berat saat Sasuke mengayunkan telapaknya keatas untuk memanggil Naruto. "Cih, dia lagi, dia lagi. Bosan aku melihatnya" gumam Naruto pelan sembari berjalan ketempat Sasuke berada.

"Lagi-lagi kau terlambat" Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

"Bukankah sudah ada peraturan, tidak boleh mewarnai rambut, apa-apaan rambut pirangmu ini? Berantakan. Dan kemejamu, kau harus masukkannya, bukannya malah mengeluarkannya. Kau juga tidak memakai seragam lengkap seperti dasi. Dimana dasi miliku? Ketinggalan lagi?"

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya sambil mendelik kearah Naruto.

Naruto sedikit membuang mukanya, kemudian ia balik menatap tajam kearah sang ketua kedisiplinan yang terkenal tegas dan menakutkan.

"Pertama, rambutku memang sudah pirang sejak lahir dan rambutku bukannya berantakan. Tapi memang begini bentuknya" katanya dengan menunjuk rambut pirang miliknya didepan Sasuke.

"Kedua, ini kemejaku, suka-suka aku dong—mau aku masukkan kek, mau aku keluarkan kek. Itu urusanku!"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, mukanya sedikit merah menahan marah.

"Ketiga, dasi milikku ada didalam tas"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak memakainya?" sebuah seringaian tajam tercipta dibibirnya.

"Idih, terserah aku dong. Mau aku pakai atau nggak, itu u-ru-san-ku. Mengerti!" setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan senyum kemenangan.

Seperti biasa, Naruto itu orangnya tidak kenal rasa takut. Kecuali pada ibunya, yang memang jika sudah marah—pasti akan terlihat seperti monster mengerikan. Disekolah, Naruto terkenal dengan keonarannya. Jangan ditanya—sudah berapa banyak pelangggaran yang pernah ia buat, kalian bisa tanyakan pada ketua kedisiplinan—Uchiha Sasuke. Mungkin semua buku pelanggaran siswanya, sudah dipenuhi dengan semua pelanggaran yang Naruto buat. Padahal baru beberapa bulan ia menjabat, tapi ia sudah dipusingkan dengan keonaran Naruto.

Meski Naruto itu biang keributan dan suka melanggar peraturan sekolah, tapi dia termasuk siswa yang cerdas. Meski selalu diperingkat kedua sih. Dan kalian tahu siapa yang menempati peringkat pertama, dia adalah orang yang berada dibelakang Naruto saat ini—Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Di sepanjang koridor sekolah, Sasuke terus saja mengekor dibelakang Naruto sambil menasehatinya. Lama-lama di nasehati seperti itu, telinga Naruto jadi panas. Kapan sih, dia bisa hidup tentram tanpa ada Sasuke yang tarus menasehatinya seperti ibu bagi Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan berbalik menghadap kearah Sasuke dibelakangnya, "Berisik kau teme! Jika kau terus mengoceh seperti itu, lama-lama aku akan memanggil mu 'Ibu'!" bentak Naruto sedikit agak keras, ia tidak peduli suara kerasnya akan mengganggu kelas-kelas yang sudah memulai kegiatan belajar mereka.

"Baiklah, jika aku ibumu—aku akan mengembalikan kau ke dalam rahimku kembali. Mana sudi aku memiliki anak bandel dan sukanya hanya berbuat onar seperti mu" bentak Sasuke tak kalah keras dan jangan lupakan pelototan tajam milik Sasuke yang membuat badan mungil Naruto sedikit ketakutan.

'_Se—seram'_

"Jadi sekarang—pakai dasimu!" Sasuke merebut tas selempang milik Naruto dan mengobrak-abriknya hingga menjatuhkan beberapa buku pelajaran miliknya.

"Pakai—atau kau masuk keruang BP" ancam Sasuke, ia juga menunjukkan beberapa catatan pelanggaran milik Naruto di buku miliknya yang ia genggam.

Karena tidak mau masuk keruangan BP, akhirnya Naruto merebut paksa dasi miliknya. "Sudah aku pakai, puas!"

Sasuke semakin geram dengan Naruto, bayangkan saja—Naruto tidak memakai dasinya, malahan hanya menggantungkannya dileher miliknya.

"Jangan main-main, cepat ikat dasimu dengan benar! Sebentar lagi pelajaran dikelas kita akan segera dimulai" Sasuke merebut dasi milik Naruto dan kembali melemparkannya pada sang pemilik.

"Ish, kau benar-benar menyebalkan"

Naruto mencoba untuk mengikat dasinya dengan benar, namun apa daya—ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengikat dasi dengan benar. Beberapa kali ia melirik simpul ikat dasi milik Sasuke, namun bukannya mengikat dengan benar—malah jari-jari tangannya yang tersimpul diikatan dasinya.

"Yah—bagaimana ini? aduh tanganku terbelit" Naruto mencoba melepaskan belitan simpul dasinya.

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas, ia sudah hapal bagaimana tingkah bodoh Naruto yang selalu melakukan kesalahan yang diperbuat karena kesalahannya sendiri.

"Shh! Buang-buang waktu saja. Dobe! Kau bisa mengikat dasimu apa tidak sih?" Sasuke berkacak pinggang sembari marah-marah pada Sasuke.

"Berisik! Kau tidak lihat—aku sedang mencoba mengikat dasiku"

Sasuke terus memperhatikan Naruto yang masih kesusahan untuk mengikat dasinya, karena kesabarannya mulai habis—Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan membantu Naruto melepaskan belitan dasinya di jemarinya. Setelah berhasil lepas, Sasuke merebut paksa dasi Naruto.

"Lihat dan pelajari baik-baik, aku hanya akan membantumu mengikat dasimu sekali ini saja. Mengerti!" Sasuke mulai menaruh dasi milik Naruto dibalik kerah kemejanya, sebelumnya—Sasuke juga merapikan kemeja bagian bawah Naruto dan memasukkannya kedalam celananya hingga terlihat rapi.

'_Sok pintar'_

Sasuke sedikit menundukkan badannya untuk menyimpulkan dasi milik Naruto, sedikit susah memang. Mengingat tinggi tubuh keduanya yang terlampau sedikit jauh. Jelas saja, Sasuke itu ketua tim basket—jangan heran kalau dia itu tinggi. Sementara Naruto, ia benci olahraga—mangkanya dia pendek. Dan tinggi Naruto hanya sebatas dada Sasuke, terlihat mungil jika ia berdiri disamping Sasuke. Mangkanya dia benci jika harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang faktanya terlihat lebih besar darinya. Ditambah lagi—dirinya satu kelas dengan Sasuke, makin sengsaralah hidupnya.

"Sudah!" tiba-tiba kata-kata Sasuke mengagetkannya.

"Jika kau berani tidak pakai dasi besok, semua catatan pelanggaranmu—akan aku serahkan pada Iruka-sensei. Dan otomatis, semua poin pelajaranmu akan dikurangi" acam Sasuke sembari meletakkan telapan tangan besarnya pada surai pirang milik Naruto.

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke yang berada dikepalanya, "Cih, bisamu hanya menggertak saja".

Tanpa banyak bicara, keduanya segera menuju kedalam kelas mereka. Beruntung guru mereka belum datang, jadi Naruto dan Sasuke bisa bernafas dengan lega.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jam istirahat sedang berlangsung, seluruh siswa termasuk Naruto—memilih untuk pergi ke cafetaria sekolah. Terlihat beberapa siswa sedang mengantre di counter-counter makanan, ada yang memilih makanan berat, minuman bahkan snack ataupun roti.

Sementara Naruto sendiri, ia lebih memilih memakan roti dari pada makanan berat seperti ramen yang biasa ia makan saat jam istirahat. Entahlah, ia sedang tidak nafsu makan. Semua ini karena perutnya yang sedikit tidak enak.

"Tumben sekali kau hanya makan roti—Naruto" seorang mendekati Naruto yang duduk sendirian di bangku cafetaria.

"Yo—Shikamaru" Naruto melakukan high five bersama sahabatnya—Nara Shikamaru.

"Ramen?" tawar Shikamaru sembari duduk disamping Naruto.

"Tidak, terima kasih"

"Ya sudah" Shikamaru memakan ramennya dengan tenang dan sesekali dirinya berbincang dengan Naruto.

Tak lama datanglah remaja dengan surai merahnya, ia menghampiri Naruto dan Shikamaru. "Eh dengar deh, katanya Sakura menembak ketua kedisiplinan!" katanya keras sembari sedikit menggebrak meja.

"APA!" Naruto bangkit berdiri dan tanpa sadar—ia menjatuhkan rotinya yang tinggal separuh.

Shikamaru sedikit menenangkan Naruto dan menyeret tangan Naruto untuk kembali duduk, "Tenangkan dirimu Naruto"

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemilik surai merah didepannya, salah satu sahabatnya juga setelah Naruto. "Benarkah itu Gaara?".

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong? Disana—semua siswa sedang berkumpul dilapangan basket. Tempat dimana Sakura menembak Sasuke" Gaara menunjuk kearah jendela besar cafetaria kemudian tangannya kembali mengarah pada lapangan basket yang terlihat dari jendela besar tadi.

Terlihat seorang siswa perempuan dengan rambut pink panjang, sedang berdiri didepan Sasuke yang masih memakai kaos dalaman hitamnya sembari memegang bola basket.

"Kenapa selalu Sasuke sih, kemarin Ino, sekarang Sakura yang menembaknya. Apa semua wanita di sekolah ini hanya akan melihat kearah Sasuke? Menyebalkan" keluh Naruto sembari memperhatikan Sasuke dan Hinata dari lantai dua jendela cafetaria.

"Jelas saja, Sasuke itu tampan, pintar, tubuhnya juga tinggi semampai seperti model, bentuk badannya yang berotot adalah nilai plus baginya untuk menaklukan hati para gadis di sekolah ini. Beda denganmu, kau selalu membuat onar, meskipun kau juga tidak kalah pintar darinya. Tapi sayannya kau itu pendek. Dan wajahmu, sama sekali tidak tampan. Malah terkesan cute dan manis" Gaara mencubit pipi Naruto dan segera ditepis oleh Naruto. Ia selalu benci jika dikatakan manis atau cute. Dia ini laki-laki tulen, masa iya gara-gara wajahnya yang memang manis dari lahir—ia jadi dijauhi oleh gadis-gadis.

Sedikit cerita saja, Naruto memang sudah berkali-kali ditolak oleh siswa perempuan disekolahnya. Selama SD, SMP, bahkan SMA. Semua yang menolaknya pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama untuk menolak Naruto, seperti...

"**Mana mungkin aku pacaran denganmu, wajahmu saja terlihat seperti perempuan. Bisa-bisa nanti aku dikira—pacaran dengan sesama perempuan"**

Atau begini...

"**Cowok imut sepertimu bukanlah tipeku, kau bahkan lebih imut dariku. Membuat ku iri saja, apa kata orang kalau aku berpacaran denganmu. Bisa-bisa laki-lakipun akan tertarik dengan keimutanmu"**

Bahkan ada juga yang begini..

"**OH tuhan! kau imut sekali, kau ini perempuan atau laki-laki? Dari pada jadi pacarku, lebih baik kau ikut kontes kecantikan wanita. Dengan keimutan dan wajah manis seperti ini, kau bisa menang"**

Benar-benar kasihan nasib Naruto yang memiliki tubuh dan wajah bak wanita ini, selama hidupnya, tidak pernah sekalipun orang-orang menganggapnya pria sejati. Padahal ia sudah mati-matian menunjukkan kejantanannya dengan ikut klub kendo, judo, karate, dan tekwondo. Tapi—tetap saja ia selalu dianggap memiliki mental cewek dengan kondisi fisiknya yang terlampau manis dan cute itu.

"Padahal—aku juga menyukai Sakura sejak upacara penerimaan siswa baru beberapa bulan yang lalu" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari menaruh kepalanya di meja cafetaria.

Shikamaru dan Gaara hanya menatap kasihan pada sahabat pirang mereka, memang sih—mereka tahu jika sejak dulu Naruto menyukai Sakura. Siapa coba yang tidak suka dengan gadis manis seperti Sakura. Selain manis, dia juga terkenal dengan tubuhnya yang seksi. Banyak cowok-cowok di SMA ini yang mengejar Sakura, tapi ia lebih menyukai tipe seperti Sasuke dan terus mengejarnya hingga sekarang. Padahal, Sakura sudah di tolak oleh Sasuke berkali-kali. Benar-benar tipe cewek yang pantang menyerah.

"Sabarlah Naruto, sepertinya—kau harus melupakan Sakura dan mulai mencari pacar laki-laki dari pada perempuan" Gaara mengelus-elus punggung Naruto. Shikamaru mendelik kearah Gaara.

"Bicaramu Gaara, kau mau melihat Naruto berubah jadi gay" Gaara hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menatap masa bodoh kearah Shikamaru.

"Habisnya, ia sudah berkali-kali ditolak oleh perempuan. Sebagai sahabat, aku hanya mencarikan jalan yang terbaik untuknya" Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan Gaara yang tidak masuk akal

Naruto tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian, "Tidak bisa dibiarkan, kalian harus membantuku mendapatkan Sakura" Naruto menarik keras kedua sahabatnya.

"Caranya?" kata Gaara dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

Sedikit berpikir, kemudian Naruto menjentikkan jarinya. "Bikin surat cinta"

"Heh! Surat cinta?" kaget Shikamaru dan Gaara bebarengan.

"Yang benar saja, ini sudah jaman telekomunikasi dan internet. Masa iya kau masih mau menulis surat cinta dijaman moderen seperti sekarang. Apa kata dunia!" Gaara memijit keningnya, ia benar-benar bingung dengan pemikiran primitif kawannya ini.

"Untuk apa menulis surat cinta pada Sakura? Lagi pula, dia sudah menyatakan cintanya pada Sasukekan" Shikamaru menimpali dan Gaara ikut mengiyakannya.

"Ah! Kalian tidak tahu Sasuke saja, dia pasti akan menolak Sakura lagi. Dan ini kesempatanku untuk mendekati gadis itu" Naruto begitu yakin dengan pemikirannya.

Shikamaru dan Gaara saling berpandangan, mereka mengangguk paham.

Memang sih Sasuke itu keren, tapi mulut Sasuke juga sangat pedas. Banyak gadis-gadis disekolah ini yang patah hati karena seringnya ditolak cintanya oleh Sasuke. Tidak sembarangan gadis bisa menjadi pacar Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal arogan dan playboy berat.

Ia selalu memilih gadisnya (mangsanya) karena menurutnya, gadis itu seksi, berdada montok, pintar, kaya ataupun mudah untuk dimanfaatkan olehnya. Begitulah sifat buruk Sasuke, namun tetap saja—banyak gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya dan mau saja di pacari olehnya. Meskipun nanti, mereka akan dibuang oleh Sasuke dengan sangat kejam.

"Terserah kaulah" Shikamaru tidak ambil pusing dan kembali duduk dibangkunya sembari menikmati memakan ramennya yang tertunda tadi. Sementara Gaara, ia hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Tapi—aku tidak tahu caranya membuat surat cinta" perkataan Naruto tadi, sukses membuat kedua sahabatnya terjengkal kelantai cafetaria. Rasanya mereka ingin membuang Naruto kelaut mati saja.

"Kau yang punya ide, tapi kau malah tidak tahu cara menulis surat cinta itu seperti apa" Gaara menggelengkan.

"Karena itu bantu aku yah—Gaara" Naruto menarik-narik lengan Gaara, sedangkan yang ditarik—ia hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Tidak mau, usahalah sendiri" Gaara melepaskan tangan Naruto dan berniat akan pergi dari hadapannya, tetapi Naruto menahannya.

"Gaara kumohon~" Naruto mengeluarkan puppy ayes andalannya, seketika Gaarapun luluh. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan pendangan mata memelas milik Naruto, di tambah dengan wajah cutenya—wajah Naruto jadi seperti boneka.

Gaara menghela nafas berat, "Kalau bukan karena kau sahabatku—aku tidak akan mau membantumu. Ya sudah—nanti aku dan Shika akan membuatkanmu surat cinta. Kau tinggal terima beres saja dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura" mendengar namanya disebut, Shikamaru menghentikan memamakan ramennya.

"Kenapa aku juga dilibatkan" Gaara melototkan matanya, seolah mengatakan 'Diam, dan jangan banyak bicara'

Shikamaru hanya memutar bola matanya dengan bosan, beginilah—ia selalu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika kedua sahabatnya ini sudah punya keinginan sendiri-sendiri. Dan selalu melibatkannya tanpa menunggu persetujuan darinya terlebih dahulu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Siang ini, guru matematika dikelas Naruto sedang tidak bisa hadir. Dan beberapa teman sekelasnya, berhamburan keluar. Mumpung tidak ada Sasuke didalam kelas, selain ia juga menjabat sebagai ketua kedisiplinan—Sasuke juga menjabat sebagai ketua kelas dikelasnya. Beruntung—ketua osis Hyuga Neji memanggilnya tadi.

Semua siswa dikelasnya sedang bertanya-tanya, untuk apa Sasuke sampai dipanggil oleh ketua osis? Apakah karena kejadian pernyataan cinta Sakura tadi saat jam istirahat?

Sebagian siswa tahu, jika Neji adalah mantan kekasih dari Sakura. Mereka berpacaran sejak SMP, namun gosipnya—Sakura langsung memutuskan Neji begitu saja sejak mereka masuk SMA. Sepertinya Sakura sudah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, sesaat setelah acara penerimaan siswa baru. Sejak saat itulah Sakura gencar sekali menembak Sasuke dan selalu berakhir dengan penolakan dari Sasuke.

Saat ini Naruto berjalan kearah ruang perpustakaan bersama Shikamaru. Tadi ia sempat di SMS oleh Gaara, jika Sakura berada diperpustakaan. Kelas Naruto dan Gaara itu berbeda, sedangkan Shikamarulah yang satu sekelas dengan Naruto. Sakura sendiri adalah wakil ketua kelas di kelasnya Gaara.

Sesampainya diperpustakaan, Naruto dan Shikamaru berjalan menyusuri rak-rak tinggi buku untuk mencari Gaara. Ketemu, ternyata Gaara sedang bersama Sakura dan beberapa teman sekelasnya yang lain. Sepertinya—sedang mencari tugas.

Gaara yang tahu jika Naruto dan Shikamaru sudah datang ke dalam ruangan perpustakaan, ia melambaikan tangannya dan menghampiri mereka berdua tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura tentunya.

"Bagaimana—kau sudah membuatnya?" Naruto mengengadahkan tangannya kearah Gaara untuk meminta suratnya.

Gaara sedikit terkejut, "Suratnya—sudah aku kasihkan ke Shika" Gaara melirik Shikamaru yang berada dibelakang Naruto.

Naruto melihat kearah Shikamaru, "Kau belum memberikannya pada Naruto, Shika?" Gaara mencolek lengan Shikamaru pelan.

"Dia tidak tanya, yah—aku tidak memberikannya" jawab Shikamaru enteng sambil merogoh kantong saku celananya.

"Harusnya kau berikan suratnya sejak tadi" gumam Naruto sedikit sebal, ia menerima surat cintanya dari tangan Shikamaru. Surat itu terbungkus dengan amplop berwarna baby pink dan ada sedikit renda berwarna senada. Naruto dan Gaara menatap ngeri dengan renda yang mengelilingi amplop itu, terkesan manis sih—tapi kalau yang melihat itu laki-laki. Rasanya—menjijikkan dan agak berlebihan hiasannya.

"Amplop itu—aku yang hias, jika hanya polosan—akan sedikit membosankan. Jadi aku tambakan renda—tadi aku mampir ke club kreasi kesenian" jelas Shikamaru tenang, memang sih—Shikamaru itu menyukai hal-hal yang manis dan cute, apalagi kalau itu menyangkut yang berenda-renda. Jadi barang apapun itu, ia akan jadikan cute dan manis kalau sudah ada ditangannya. Bisa dibilang—Shikamaru itu sedikit aneh dan maniak benda-benda lucu, cute dan terkesan manis, juga menyukai segala hal yang berenda.

Rasanya Naruto ingin membuang amplop itu, tangannya gatal saat renda-renda itu bergesakan dengan kulit tangannya. Kalau bukan karena Sakura, ia tidak akan mau memegang benda menjijikkan buatan Shikamaru ini.

"Ya sudah sana pergi, kau harus menyatakan cintamu padanya" Gaara mendorong punggung Naruto dan otomatis membuatnya terdorong kedepan—tepat kearah Sakura.

Dengan langkah patah-patah, Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang masih sibuk mencari-cari buku di tempat tinggi rak buku. Naruto benar-benar gugup dibuatnya, meski sudah berkali-kali menyatakan cinta pada perempuan—tapi tetap saja rasa gugup itu selalu muncul. Ia berharap—Sakura mau menerimanya. Meski harapannya kecil.

'_Aku harus menyerahkannya. Ayo Naruto—kau pasti bisa!'_

Sakura masih belum menyadari ada Naruto dibelakangnya, ia masih asik mencari buku yang menjadi incarannya. Sedangkan Naruto dibelakangnya, ia sudah mengeluarkan banyak keringat dingin diwajahnya.

Sementara jauh dibelakang Naruto, Shikamaru dan Gaara memperhatikan punggung Naruto yang kecil. Mereka bisa menebak, Naruto pasti sedang gugup sekarang, terlihat dari getaran dibahu mungil milik kawannya itu.

"Aku yakin—Naruto pasti akan ditolak" Gaara mengangguk yakin, Shikamaru hanya menatap Gaara.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, menurutku—Naruto bukan tipenya" keduanya mengangguk setuju.

"Sepertinya, setelah ini kita harus menyiapkan satu keranjang Jeely rasa jeruk untuk menenagkan hati Naruto" gumam Gaara, Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sebentar lagi, Naruto pasti patah hati. Dia—akan menangis dengan kencang dan tidak akan berhenti, sebelum kita menyumpal mulutnya dengan Jelly" Shikamaru mengengguk mengerti.

"Sebaiknya, aku pergi membeli Jelly dulu ke Cafetaria" Shikamaru beriat pergi, namun Gaara menghentikannya.

"Aku ikut" akhirnya, Shikamaru dan Gaara pergi dari ruang perpus menuju Cafetaria, mereka meninggalkan sahabat mereka yang berjuang sendiri dengan pernyataan cintanya pada Sakura.

Kembali pada Naruto, ia berusaha untuk menguatkan kepercayaan dirinya. "Akan aku katakan" bisiknya pelan, tanpa terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Sa—Sakura!" panggil Naruto pelan.

"..."

Tidak ada respon, Sakura masih memungunginya dan tidak memperdulikan Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Sa—Sakura" Naruto kembali memanggil Sakura dan akhirnya Sakura berbalik menghadap kearah Naruto dibelakangnya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, ia merasa aneh saat menemukan Naruto berdiri dibelakangnya.

Naruto tersenyum kearah Sakura, akhirnya dengan keberanian dan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang ia bangun. Naruto membukukkan badannya dan menyodorkan sebuah amplop baby pink berenda pada Sakura.

"Tolong bacalah dan terimalah cintaku" katanya lantang tanpa jeda.

Sakura menatap heran pada Naruto, ia menelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. Tanpa ambil pusing dengan tindakan Naruto, Sakura beranjak pergi dan sambil berjalan menjauh dari Naruto, tangan lentik Sakura merogoh saku roknya. Ia mengeluarkan ipodnya dan makin mengencangkan volume suara musik yang ia dengar dari earphone yang terselip ditelinganya.

Masih dengan menundukkan badannya, karena saking gugupnya—Naruto sampai memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak tahu jika Sakura sudah beranjak pergi meningglakannya.

Namun tanpa Naruto sadari, seseorang dengan mata onyx memeperhatikannya diam-diam. Sampai akhirnya, ia mendekati Naruto yang masih menunduk.

Tap—tap—tap.

Suara langkah sepatunya menggema dan berhenti tepat didepan Naruto, ia mengambil amplop berenda milik Naruto. Sadar jika amplopnya sudah terambil—Naruto menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menegakkan kembali badannya.

Namun sayang—saat Naruto menegakkan kepalanya, ia terkejut menemukan Sasuke sudah berdiri didepannya sambil memegang amplop miliknya.

"Sa—Sasuke?" Naruto menatap ngeri pada Sasuke, keringat dingin keluar dari dahinya.

"Jaman sekarang—masih saja pakai surat-suratan. Primitif sekali kau ini" ejek Sasuke sembari mencoba untuk membuka amplop milik Naruto ditangannya.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar dan tidak menemukan Sakura dimanapun, sungguh membuat Naruto benar-benar malu dibuatnya.

"Ke—kembalikan, itu milikku" Naruto mencoba meraih amplop dari tangan Sasuke, namun apa daya. Naruto yang pendek, tidak mampu menjangkau tangan Sasuke yang digerakannya keatas sambil membawa amplop miliknya.

Sasuke menyeringai tajam, "Akan aku kembalikan suratmu, setelah aku selesai membacanya" dengan tangan yang masih diatas kepalanya, Sasuke mencoba menyobek pinggiran amplop itu. Ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi agar Naruto tidak merebut amplop miliknya kembali. Sedikit jahil pada Naruto—bolehkan, lagi pula tidak setiap hari juga.

"Sasuke kambalikan kataku!" Naruto terus saja melompat-lompat untuk menggapai amplop ditangan Sasuke, sial—kalau saja ia tidak pendek, mungkin amlop itu sudah bisa ia raih.

Brek

Amplop itu telah sobek dan sobekan amplopnya ia buang tepat kemuka Naruto, selain terkenal tegas—Sasuke itu juga sedikit jahil dan juga agak sedikit—bukan, malah dia itu playboy kelas kakap. Mangkanya Naruto juga selalu merasa iri dengan Sasuke, ia bisa mendapatkan cewek idamannya tanpa harus bersusah-susah seperti Naruto. Tanpa harus menyatakan cinta atau menulis surat cinta, cewek pasti akan datang pada Sasuke dengan sendirinya.

"Sasuke—kau benar-benar membuatku kesal, kembalikan!" Naruto masih berusaha merebut amplopnya kembali, namun sayang—lagi-lagi gagal. Dan Sasuke—ia sudah mengeluarkan isi dari amplop itu.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, hingga ia memunggungi Naruto. Dengan seenaknya—Sasuke membaca surat cinta milik Naruto dengan leluasa. Sementara Naruto, ia masih berusaha merebut surat miliknya dari balik punggung lebar milik Sasuke.

Punggung Sasuke yang lebar, benar-benar menyusahkannya. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke mempunyai punggung selebar ini dan terlihat gagah meski dari belakang. Padahal sama-sama laki-laki, tapi kenapa punggungnya tidak segagah milik Sasuke?

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan membuat Naruto terkejut. Ia melangkah mundur saat Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikannya.

"Tidak ku sangka, kau menyukai gadis seperti Sakura. Kau pasti bercanda" Sasuke tertawa meremehkan Naruto.

"Me—memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukai Sakura? Apa tidak boleh?" Naruto mengangkat rahangnya, seolah sedang menatang Sasuke.

"Ppfft, Kau harus memiliki penampilan seperti ku dulu, baru kau bisa merebut hati Sakura" Sombong Sasuke.

"Asal kau tahu saja, gadis seperti dia—tidak akan mau dengan cowok manis sepertimu. Kau itu bukan tipenya" perkataan Sasuke semakin membuat Naruto naik darah.

"Diam kau brengsek!" Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan keras dan sekuat tenaga, hingga Sasuke sedikit terhuyung.

"Meskipun aku bukan tipenya, aku akan tetap berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura. Jadi—" Naruto menengadahkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Kembalikan surat cinta itu padaku"

Sasuke makin menyeringai, tangannya menjulur kearah tengkuk Naruto dan menariknya paksa. Hingga akhirnya, wajah Naruto berhadapan dengan wajah tampan milik Sasuke.

Glup

Wajah mereka begitu dekat, hingga Naruto bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke di wajahnya.

"Jika kau ingin surat ini kembali—" Sasuke memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Jadilah pesuruhku, turuti semua perintahku selama aku menginginkannya, dan jika kau menolak, surat ini akan aku sebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Dan mungkin, Sakura akan makin membencimu jika ia mengetahui surat ini, seluruh sekolah juga akan menertawakanmu" Sasuke mengamcam Naruto dengan desisisan suaranya yang terdengar mengerikan.

"Ka—kau mengancamku?" Naruto mencoba untuk menatap kearah mata Sasuke, mencoba untuk tenang. Meskipun dalam hatinya, ia merasa takut. Baginya Sasuke saat ini, benar-benar mengerikan.

Sasuke menyeringai, ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto dan melepaskan tangannya dari tengkuk Naruto.

"Tugasmu menjadi pesuruhku, akan dimulai besok. Jika kau malas mengerjakan apa yang aku perintahkan—" Sasuke memeberi jeda dikalimatnya.

Ia meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Naruto, "Tanggung sendiri akibatnya" ancam Sasuke dan bergegas pergi dari hadapan Naruto. Tak lupa ia juga melipat surat Naruto dan menyimpannya di saku celananya.

Melihat Sasuke sudah pergi meningglakannya, Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Uchiha sialan, berani-beraninya dia mengancamku" ia mengertakkan giginya menahan emosi.

Mengingat ancaman Sasuke, Naruto menjambaki rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi pesuruh rivalku sendiri"

"AKKH! DASAR UCHIHA SIALAAAAAN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

OK bagaiaman menurut reader sekalian, FFnya author bagus g? atau lebih bagusan Sweet Mistake yang sebelumnya...maaf-maaf, author g bisa nerusin yang sweet mistake sebelumnya, soalnya ceritanya makin ngawur. takutnya, kalau diterusin bakal ngebingungin para reader sekalian...

ok g banyak ngomong, mohon reviewnya...please, please!


	2. Chapter 2

**SWEET MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** SasuNaru

**Warning(s) :** Boys Love, **Typo** kemana-mana dan banyak, **EYD** berantakan masih banyak belajar author masih baru.

**Catatan** : **"talk"** dan **'mind',**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir, Naruto segera membereskan buku-buku di mejanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas selempangnya. Ia melesat keluar pintu kelas dengan terburu-buru.

Saat ia hampir berada di pintu kelas, Shikamaru menahannya.

"Naruto, kau kenapa? Buru-buru sekali?" Naruto menatap Shikamaru, ada yang aneh dengan tatapan milik Naruto.

Naruto bergerak gelisah, sambil kepalanya celingukan kesana-kemari keluar kelas. "Aku harus pergi, sebelum Sasuke menemukanku"

Shikamaru memiringkan kepalanya, tanda tidak mengerti. "Sasuke? Memangnya—kenapa dengan dia?"

"Sudahlah, besok saja aku jelaskan. Aku pulang duluan" dengan kecepatan kilat, Naruto berlari dilorong kelas. Ia meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Anak itu, kenapa sih?" tanpa pikir panjang, Shikamaru melangkah pergi dari kelasnya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Kembali pada Naruto, lelah berlari. Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan cepat di sepanjang lorong koridor sekolah. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau dan ia harus segera pulang, sebelum Sasuke menemukannya. Ia berusaha menghindari Sasuke.

Beruntung, sejak tadi siang setelah jam istirahat selesai. Sasuke belum juga kembali ke kelas mereka, sepertinya dia sedang sibuk rapat di ruang OSIS. Jadi Naruto bisa kabur dan pulang dengan selamat, tanpa gangguan dari Sasuke.

"Akkhh! Menyebalkan, kenapa harus aku yang tertimpa sial seperti ini" erang Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Beberapa siswa menatap Naruto heran, saat dengan tiba-tiba Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Dia benar-benar membuatku malu, bagaimana bisa dia muncul dengan tiba-tiba disaat yang tidak tepat dan merebut surat milikku. Seperti hantu saja" Naruto terus menggerutu tanpa henti. Ia sudah mencapai lantai pertama gedung sekolahnya.

Segera ia menuju loker sepatunya dan menaruh uwabaki di dalamnya , "Harusnya tadi aku memukul wajahnya, biar dia tahu rasa. Seenaknya saja mengklaim diriku sebagai pesuruhnya"

Naruto terus bergumam tidak jelas, ia benar-benar kesal jika mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Kalau saja ia tidak pendek, pasti surat itu sudah berhasil direbutnya.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sedih, ia merutuki tinggi badannya yang hanya memiliki tinggi rata-rata remaja pada umumnya.

"Huh! Dengan tubuh sependek ini, aku merasa seperti kurcaci" tiba-tiba ada aura suram mengelilingi tubuh Naruto. Setiap siswa yang melewatinya, entah kenapa perasaan mereka jadi ikutan suram.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dilantai sekolah dan memakai sepatunya kets biru lautnya, setelah tadi ia menaruh uwabakinya terlebih dahulu. Naruto sudah bersiap untuk pulang, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya menangkap sosok 4 siswi yang berkerumun disalah satu pilar sekolah—tak jauh dari gudang sekolah.

"Sedang apa mereka?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, ia mencoba mendekati kerumunan siswi yang di lihatnya tadi.

Dari celah kaki-kaki jenjang 4 siswi itu, ia bisa melihat seseorang sedang bersandar di pilar dengan rambut yang acak-acakan. Dan Naruto tahu siapa siswi itu.

"Sakura?" gumam Naruto pelan, ia menarik kesimpulan, jika Sakura sedang di bully saat ini. mungkin keempat siswi itu adalah fans dari Sasuke. Sepertinya, mereka tidak terima dengan Sakura yang lagi-lagi menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke—pangeran mereka.

Merasa kasihan dengan Sakura, Naruto berniat untuk menolong. Namun sebelum ia sampai ke tempat Sakura, tiba-tiba dari belakang—ada seseorang yang menarik kerah bagian belakangnya.

"A—ayayaya! Siapa yang menarik kerahku ini, Hei!" Naruto memegangi kerah bajunya bagian depan. Ia terus saja diseret oleh seseorang dari belakang dan membuatnya harus berjalan mundur.

"Berisik dobe!" Naruto mengenali suara berat itu.

"Sa—Sasuke" Naruto mencoba untuk lepas dari geretan Sasuke dan berhasil, ia memutar badannya kearah Sasuke.

Glup

Naruto menelan ludahnya paksa, melihat Sasuke—entah kenapa membuat nyalinya ciut. Tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali pada kejadian tadi siang di perpustakaan.

"_**Jadilah pesuruhku, turuti semua perintahku selama aku menginginkannya, dan jika kau menolak, surat ini akan aku sebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Dan mungkin, Sakura akan makin membencimu jika ia mengetahui surat ini, seluruh sekolah juga akan menertawakanmu"**_

'_Gawat! Padahal niatku ingin kabur dari si brengsek ini, eh! Kenapa malah ketemu disini'_

"Mau kemana kau?" Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"Bu—bukan urusanmu" sial, suara Naruto terdengar gemetar. Naruto berjalan melewati Sasuke dan melangkah menuju tempat Sakura. Namun, Sasuke manahan lengannya.

"Pintu keluar ada di sebelah sana, bukannya kearah sebaliknya" Sasuke menarik (mengangkat) kerah bagian belakang Naruto ke atas dan membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit terangkat.

"Aduh..duh..duh! Teme, jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini, aku bukan kucing" Naruto mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari kerah belakang seragamnya. Ia merasa seperti seekor kucing yang diangkat tengkuknya oleh sang majikan. Benar-benar memalukan. Bahkan beberapa siswa yang melihatnya, tertawa cekikikan.

"Diamlah dobe, kau meringkih seperti perempuan saja. Kalau tidak aku beginikan, kau tidak akan langsung pulang dan membuat masalah lagi" Sasuke menggiring Naruto ke pintu keluar gedung sekolah. Namun, sebuah suara teriakan membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menghentikan langkah mereka.

"JANGAAN! SAKIT, HENTIKAN—AKHH!"

Semua siswa yang berada di area rak sepatu, segera menuju ke asal suara teriakan itu. Dan Naruto tahu suara siapa itu.

"Sakura!" Naruto sudah melepaskan kerah bajunya dari cengkraman Sasuke, ia berlari ke arah pilar sekolah. Letaknya berada dipojokan, dekat gudang sekolah.

Beberapa siswa berkerumun di tempat kejadian, tubuh Naruto yang pendek—membuatnya tidak bisa masuk kecelah-celah kerumunan siswa.

'_Sial! Pasti mereka sedang memukuli Sakura'_

Ia bergerak gelisah, mencari celah dari kerumunan itu—untuk melihat keaadan pujaan hatinya. Naruto merasa sangat khwatir, ia takut Sakura dilukai oleh sekelompok siswi yang tadi dilihatnya.

Saat Naruto masih dalam keadaan panik, tiba-tiba dari belakang, Sasuke mearik tali selempang tasnya dan membuatnya mundur kebelakang.

"EH, loh-loh!" Naruto berjalan mundur dan kepalanya membentur dada bidang milik Sasuke.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, ia menemukan Sasuke tepat berada dibelakangnya.

"Sudah aku bilang, kau harus cepat pulang" Sasuke menarik paksa lengan Naruto dan membuatnya tertarik mengikuti langkah panjang Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasuke, Sakura—dia sedang di bully" dengan kasar, Naruto mengibaskan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan, "Memang Sakura itu siapamu, kenapa kau peduli sekali dengan dia?"

Naruto tertohok dengan perkataan Sasuke, merasa menang—Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak usah memikirkan dia" Sasuke memutar kepala Naruto kearah kerumunan tadi.

"Lihat, sudah ada yang menolongnya" Naruto melihat kearah kerumunan.

Benar saja, kerumunan siswa tadi sudah menyebar dan memperlihatkan Sakura sedang digendong ala _bridal style_ oleh seseorang. Dia adalah Hyuga Neji, mantan kekasih dari Sakura. Didalam gendongan Neji, Sakura terlihat menangis sesegukkan dengan luka lebam di sekitar wajah cantiknya.

Ada rasa cemburu saat melihat Sakura ditolong oleh orang lain, seharusnya dialah yang menolong Sakura. Karena Naruto lebih dulu melihat Sakura sedang dibully, kalau saja bukan karena Sasuke—pasti saat ini ia bisa menjadi pahlawan bagi gadis pujaannya itu.

Naruto melirik tajam pada Sasuke, "Kalau saja bukan karena kau, pasti saat ini aku sudah menolong Sakura. Dan bukannya Neji yang menolongnya" Naruto meninju dada Sasuke dengan keras, namun tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit pada tubuh Sasuke.

"Cih, gadis seperti Sakura itu—hanya mau mencari sensi saja. Cuman mau mendapatkan perhatian dariku" dengan enteng Sasuke berkata sePD itu, membuat Naruto semakin emosi. Ia tidak terima, Sakura dijelek-jelekkan seperti itu didepannya.

"Jaga bicaramu teme, kau tidak lihat Sakura dibully hingga seperti itu? kau tahu—semua ini gara-gara siapa?" Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menunjukkan wajah tidak peduli.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau, teme" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk dada bidang Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. Merasakan dada Sasuke yang keras dan berotot, Naruto menelan ludah paksa.

'_Berotot sekali dadanya'_

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, ia melihat tatapan dingin Sasuke. Naruto menarik jari telunjuknya.

"Su—sudahlah, aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan" Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke, ia berjalan menuju halaman sekolah. Berdebat dengan Sasuke, hanya akan membuatnya semakin uring-uringan tidak jelas.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang sudah meninggalkannya, mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa dengannya? Dasar aneh"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Keesokan harinya**

"NARUTO, CEPAT BANGUN!" terdengar suara teriakan menggelegar seorang wanita dari depan pintu kamar milik Naruto.

Brak—brak—brak

Wanita itu menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Naruto beberapa kali dengan sangat kasar, "NARUTO!" teriaknya keras, hingga suaranya terdengar sampai ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

Clek!

Naruto membuka pintunya, ia menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Ibu, aku sudah bangan dari tadi. JADI BERHENTILAH TERIAK-TERIAK SEPERTI ITU!" wanita yang dipanggilnya ibu, sedikit terkejut dengan teriakan cempreng milik Naruto.

"Oh, astaga! kau membuat ibu hampir jantungan" sang ibu mengusap dadanya, karena kaget.

"Salah ibu sendiri, kenapa berteriak sekeras itu. Telingaku sampai sakit dan lihat—pintu kamarku hampir saja jebol" Naruto mengorek-ngorek lubang telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya, sepertinya—ia harus pergi ke dokter THT.

"Habisnya, kau tidak lekas turun. Ibu kira, kau masih tidur" Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan seragam lengkap dan tas selempang yang ditaruhnya di bahunya.

Akhirnya Naruto beserta ibunya, turun dari lantai dua dan segera menuju ruang makan. Di ruang makan, sudah ada ayah Naruto—Namikaze Minato dan kakak perempuannya—Namikaze Shion. Mereka sudah duduk manis dan menyantap sarapan mereka masing-masing.

"Kalian berdua selalu saja berteriak di pagi hari, kalau kalian seperti ini terus, lama-lama gendang telingaku bisa rusak " Minato melirik kearah istrinya dan Naruto. Sementara yang dilirik, malah cekikikan tidak jelas.

Naruto sudah duduk dikursinya, ia duduk berhadapan dengan sang kakak. "Benar kata ayah, telingaku sampai sakit dan berdengung setiap pagi mendengar terikan Ibu dan Naruto. Suara kalian benar-benar memekan telinga, terutama kau—Naruto" Shion menuding adiknya dengan sumpit ditangannya.

"Berisik, makan saja makananmu" kedua kakak beradik ini saling menatap tajam, membuat suasana ruang makan menjadi aneh.

Sang kepala keluarga hanya mendesah panjang, "Bisakah kita makan tanpa kalian harus bertatapan tajam seperti itu. Suasana ruang makan jadi menyeramkan dan rasanya—makanan di meja juga jadi terasa aneh "

Kushina duduk disebelah suaminya, "Sudahlah sayang, makan saja—jangan pedulikan mereka" Minato menatap istrinya.

"Istriku, tolong ayamnya~" dengan nada manja, Minato meminta ayam yang letaknya berada dekat dengan piring Kushina.

"Makan yang banyak yah, suamiku~" Kushina meletaknya ayam bumbu dipiring Minato. Keduanya saling berpandangan penuh cinta, bahkan keduanya main suap-suapan didepan kedua anak mereka.

Melihat kedua orang tuanya mulai bermesraan secara berlebihan, Naruto dan Shion serasa mau muntah.

"Lagi-lagi mereka melakukan hal yang aneh, rasanya—aku mau muntah" Naruto menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan pandangan aneh.

Shion benar-benar tidak tahan, ia membanting sumpitnya ke piringnya dengan keras.

Trang

"BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK MELAKUKAN HAL MENJIJIKKAN DIDEPAN KAMI?" Naruto hampir saja terjengkal dari kursinya kerena saking terkejutnya dengan teriakan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba.

Keduan orang tuanya menghentikan aksi bermesraan mereka dan menatap anak perempuan mereka yang terlihat menyeramkan jika sedang marah.

'_Se—seram~'_

—**ooOOoo—**

**15 menit kemudian**

Naruto bersiap untuk pergi kesekolah, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya saat menatap sang kakak yang berdiri didepan pintu keluar rumah mereka yang terbuka.

"Kakak, kau sedang apa, kenapa tidak lekas berangkat kerja?" Shion menolehkan kepalnya pada adiknya.

"Aneh, kenapa ada mobil mewah di depan rumah kita?" Shion menunjuk ke arah sebuah mobil sport hitam mewah yang terparkir di depan pagar rumah mereka.

Naruto memperhatikan mobil sport hitam itu, lama-lama dilihat—entah kenapa ia mengenali mobil itu.

Tak lama, seorang remaja turun dari mobil sport itu. Ia memakai seragam persis dengan punya Naruto.

Mulut Naruto menganga lebar saat melihat siapa yang turun dari mobil sport itu, ia kenal siapa dia.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Shion menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto.

"U—Uchiha?"

Dengan kaki jenjangnya, Sasuke membuka pagar rumah Naruto tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu. Toh sang tuan rumah sudah terlihat diambang pintu.

"Selamat pagi, saya Uchiha Sasuke—teman Naruto" Sasuke memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan pada Shion. Tak lupa, ia juga menyunggingkan senyum andalannya dan membuat Shion terpesona.

"Oh yah tuhan, apa kau benar-benar manusia? Ataukah malaikat yang turun dari langit? Kau tampan sekali~" Shion menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Kakak, berhentilah mengatakan itu. Kau bisa membuat kepalanya semakin besar"

Sasuke melirik Naruto, dan yang dilirik hanya menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek kearah Sasuke.

"Naruto, kenapa kau tak bilang jika temanmu ada yang bermarga Uchiha" Shion mengguncang-guncang bahu Naruto dan membuatnya pusing.

"Berhentilah melakukan hal itu, kau membuatku pusing" Shion terkekeh pelan dan melepaskan tangannya dari bahu adiknya.

Sasuke teresenyum melihat keakraban kedua kakak adik didepannya, ada rasa iri dihatinya. Selama ini, hubungannya dan kakaknya tidak terlalu baik. Bahkan—ia sudah tidak ingat, sudah berapa lama mereka tidak saling tegur sapa?

"Teme—kenapa melamun" suara Naruto menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Ha—apa?"

Naruto membuang nafasnya, "Lupakan saja" ia berjalan melewati Sasuke untuk menuju pagar rumahnya.

"Hei, do—eem Naruto tunggu!" Sasuke mengejar Naruto, namun sebelum itu—ia berpamitan pada Shion terlebih dahulu.

Melihat Sasuke dan Naruto sudah keluar pagar sekolah, Shion menatap keduanya dari dalam rumah.

"Dasar remaja jaman sekarang, di usia semuda itu, sudah memiliki mobil semewah ferari" sadar memperhatikan adiknya dan Sasuke terus, ia sampai lupa berangkat ke kantornya.

"Oh ya tuhan! Aku hampir terlambat" ia bergegas menuju mobilnya yang berada di garasi. Ia melihat mobil sedan hitam sang ayah sudah tidak ada, menandakan Minato sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu bersama Kushina. Hanya tinggal mobil Shion saja yang tersisa.

Kembali pada Naruto, ia merasa kesal dengan Sasuke yang terus memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil untuk berangkat bersama hari ini.

"Jangan bawel, cepat masuk dan kita berangkat ke sekolah bersama" Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Naruto.

"Tidak mau, aku bisa jalan sendiri. Lagi pula, jarak sekolah dan rumahku sangat dekat" lagi-lagi Naruto bersikeras menolak dan membuat kesabaran Sasuke mulai habis, ia menatap Naruto tajam.

"Masuk ke mobil, atau surat cintamu akan ku sebar keseluruh sekolah" ancamnya pada Naruto.

Tidak punya pilihan, Naruto akhirnya terpaksa masuk ke dalam mobil sport milik Sasuke.

Brak

Dengan keras Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya, ia berjalan memutari mobilnya untuk menuju kursi kemudi.

Brak

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menutup pintu dengan keras, karena saking emosinya. Mendengar suara pintu mobil yang tertutub begitu keras, membuat Naruto terlonjat kaget.

Ia melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya, wajah Sasuke benar-benar menakutkan kalau sedang marah.

Akhirnya, Naruto memilih untuk diam. Sementara Sasuke, ia sudah menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan memakai _safety beltnya_.

"Pakai sabuknya" perintah Sasuke pada Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ha—oh, baik" Naruto meraba kursi mobil yang di dudukinya, ia menemukan tali yang tersambung di kursinya. Namun, Naruto tidak bisa menautkan lock pengaitnya. Entah kenapa, terlihat susah sekali bagi Naruto untuk mengaitkan _lock safety belt_nya. Berkali-kali Naruto memutar tubuhnya, ia bingung bagaimana cara mengaitkan _safety belt_nya.

Sasuke mulai jengah dengan gerakan tubuh Naruto yang terlihat gusar, itu benar-benar mengganggunya.

"Dobe, berhentilah bertingkah bodoh" Sasuke memegang pundak Naruto dan menyandarkannya di sandaran kursi mobilnya.

Naruto terdiam, saat tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke berada dekat dengan tubuhnya. Sasuke memakaikan _safety belt_ pada Naruto dengan hati-hati.

Klik

Sasuke sudah mengunci _safety belt _milik Naruto, ia berniat untuk kembali gerakannya terhenti saat merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Naruto dilehernya, Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya.

Ia terkejut saat menemukan wajah tan milik Naruto berada dekat dengan wajahnya, bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Untuk beberapa detik, mereka saling terdiam. Masih terpaku dengan tatapan masing-masing dan keadaan mereka yang begitu dekat, membuat debaran jantung keduanya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Sasuke mulai terbawa suasana hening, tanpa sadar—ia memiringkan kepalanya. Perlahan-lahan, bibir merahnya mendekati bibir cerry milik Naruto. Naruto menahan nafasnya, saat melihat wajah Sasuke semakin dekat dengannya.

'_A—apa yang akan dia lakukan, ini terlalu dekat!'_

Tidak mau memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh, Naruto mengarahkan kepalanya kepelakang sandaran dan..

Jeduk

"Aduh!" Sasuke memegangi keningnya yang sakit, ia melirik Naruto tajam. Bisa-bisanya disaat yang terbilang romantis (bagi Sasuke), tiba-tiba saja Naruto membenturkan kepalanya pada kening Sasuke dengan sangat keras.

"Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan. Akhh! Sakit sekali" Sasuke mengusap keningnya yang memerah, ia sudah kembali pada posisi semula.

Naruto juga mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan pusing, "Kalau tidak aku begitukan, nanti kau bisa—" Naruto memutuskan kalimatnya, ia membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela kaca mobil Sasuke.

"Sudahlah lupakan, kita lebih baik kita berangkat saja" omel Naruto, ia sedang menyembunyikan rona merah pada kedua pipinya.

"Sudah berani memerintah rupanya he? Menyebalkan" sambil menggerutu, Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dijalanan.

'_Bodoh, kalau tadi aku tidak cepat-cepat menyadarkanmu—bisa-bisa kau, menciumku' _

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Siang hari di SMA Konoha.**

Terlihat seorang remaja berambut pirang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir sambil mengepel lantai lapangan basket. Tak henti-hentinya Ia menggerutu dan menyumpah-serapahi seseorang yang berdiri dipojokan lapangan baket.

Mata onyx seseorang terus mengawasi pekerjaan remaja pirang itu dengan teliti, "Hei dobe, bersihkan yang benar. Atau aku akan menyuruhmu membersihkan lantainya lagi dari mulai awal" teriaknya menggema.

Naruto benar-benar tidak tahan, tubuhnya benar-benar lelah. Lapangan basket sangatlah luas dan dengan teganya—Sasuke menyuruhnya mengepel lantai basket seorang diri.

"Berisik kau teme, kau tidak lihat aku kelelahan! Kalau kau mau tempat ini benar-benar bersih, lakukan saja sendiri" Naruto membanting alat pelnya ke lantai lapangan basket.

"Kau berani melawan" teriak Sasuke kencang dari pojok lapangan basket. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna baby pink yang sobek diujungnya.

Naruto mendelik kearah Sasuke, lagi-lagi ia diancam menggunakan surat cintanya.

"Brengsek kau teme!" Naruto memungut alat pelnya dan mulai mengepel lagi.

Tadi, saat ia berniat untuk bolos dari pelajaran IPA—tanpa sengaja ia ditemukan oleh Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari ruang BP. Dengan sangat kejam, Sasuke menarik dasi milik Naruto hingga membuatnya tercekik. Dan Sasuke membawanya ke arah gedung basket SMA Konoha, ia menyuruh Naruto untuk mengepel seluruh lantai lapangan basket sampai bersih dan mengkilat.

"Benar-benar sialan, seharusnya aku sudah tidur diatap dan menikmati mimpi indahku siang ini. Bukannya malah mengepel lantai lapangan basket seperti ini, pinggangku sampai pegal" Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya dan memijat pinggangnya yang sakit, akibat banyak membungkuk.

"Hei dobe, aku pergi dulu sebentar. Awas! Jangan coba-coba berhenti dari pekerjaan mengepelmu saat aku tidak ada, aku bisa mengawasimu dimana saja dan tahu semua yang kau lakukan saat aku tidak bersamamu" ancam Sasuke, ia mengarahkan telunjuknya pada salah satu CCTV yang terletak di atas salah satu bangku penontong.

Naruto menggeram kesal, akhirnya dengan setengah hati—Naruto melanjutkan acara mengepelnya. Ia melihat Sasuke sudah keluar dari lapangan basket, entah kemana.

Ia menyikap lengan kemejanya yang merosot dan melipatnya kembali hingga sampai siku, keringat mulai membanjiri wajah dan tubuhnya. Benar-benar melelahkan. Ia terus saja mengepel sampai lantai lapangan itu terlihat mengkilap.

Saat Naruto masih mengepel lantai, tiba-tiba dari arah ruang para pemain—muncul 5 siswa yang mengenakan kaos basket sambil membawa bola basket ditangan salah satu pemain.

Mereka tidak tahu jika ada Naruto yang masih mengepel lantai lapangan basket, dengan santainya mereka berlima melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lapangan. Jejak sepatu mereka mengotori lantai yang baru saja dipel oleh Naruto.

"HEI KALIAN! KENAPA MAIN MASUK SAJA KE LAPANGAN—TIDAK TAHU APA, LANTAINYA BELUM KERING DAN KALIAN MALAH MENINGGALKAN JEJAK SEPATU YANG MENGOTORI LANTAINYA LAGI" teriak Naruto marah sambil menuding kelima remaja itu dengan alat pel ditangannya.

Keliama remaja tadi, menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Naruto. Ia berdiri dipojok lapangan, karena itu kelima remaja tadi tidak melihatnya.

Salah satu remaja melangkah tepat kearah Naruto, ia memandangi Naruto dari atas sampai bawah.

"Maaf nona, kami tidak melihatmu sedang mengepel. Jadi—kami main masuk saja" katanya seraya berjacak pinggang.

"No—nona katamu, aku ini laki-laki" Naruto melotot kearah remaja didepannya.

"Pfft" remaja itu menahan tawanya, ia tak mengira—jika Naruto adalah laki-laki. Habis, tingga badannya benar-benar terkesan mungil.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" remaja itu berusaha menghentikan tawanya, namun tidak bisa.

"Ma—maaf kkk" remaja itu berusaha merangkai kata-katanya sambil menahan tawa.

"Habisnya kau pendek sekali, apa kau kekurangan gizi?" ejeknya seraya menaruh tangannya dikepala Naruto, ia sedang mengukur tinggi badan Naruto yang hanya sebatas dada remaja tadi. Mungkin, tinggi remaja itu samalah dengan tinggi badan Sasuke.

"APA KAU BILANG!" Naruto tiba-tiba marah dan dengan sengaja ia menendang tulang kering remaja itu dengan keras.

Bugh

"Adaw! Kenapa kau menedang kakiku, pendek?" remaja itu berjongkok dan mengelus kakinya yang sakit.

"Pendek katamu? Kurang ajar" Naruto melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada puncak kepala remaja tadi.

Buagh

"Akhh! Sakit" remaja itu memegangi kepalanya, ia duduk di lantai lapangan sambil mengeluh kesakitan dikepalnya.

Remaja itu menatapnya tajam, "Beraninya kau pendek—mau berkelahi denganku?" tantang remaja itu sambil mencoba bangkit, namun rasa pening dikepalanya membuat dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau menantangku! Asal kau tahu—pendek-pendek begini, aku ini jago berkelahi" Naruto balik menatang remaja itu.

Melihat temannya duduk kesakitan, keempat remaja sisanya—mendatangi remaja pertama.

"Sai, kau tidak apa-apa?" salah seorang remaja dengan kacamata, memegang punggung remaja tadi yang ternyata bernama Sai.

"Sialan kau pendek, mau cari gara-gara hah?" Sai bangkit berdiri dan siap-siap menghajarnya, ia mengarahkan tinjunya pada wajah Naruto.

Namun dengan sigap, Naruto bisa menangkisnya dan memelintir tangan Sai hingga kebelakang tubuh tingginya.

"Ittai—ittai" Sai mengerang kesakitan, ia berusaha lepas dari Naruto yang memelintir tangannya kebelakang.

"Tau rasa kau, brengsek!" Naruto mendorong tubuh Sai kedepan, beruntung keempat temannya menangkap tubuh Sai.

"Dia inikan, Namikaze Naruto yang terkenal suka berbuat onar" salah satu dari kelima remaja itu mendekati Naruto, ia berjalan memutari tubuh Naruto.

Dengan pandangan waspada, Naruto mengikuti langkah remaja itu. Naruto sudah bersiap melakukan kuda-kuda.

"Tak ku kira, dia ternyata sangat pendek. Beda dengan beyanganku selama ini" ujar remaja itu, lagi-lagi masalah tinggi badan—Naruto menatap remaja itu sebal.

Jika dilihat baik-baik, badan Naruto benar-benar mungil diantara para kelima pemain basket didepannya.

"Terserah kalian mau mengatakan aku pendek atau apa, aku tidak peduli. Sekarang kalian keluar dari lapangan ini—gara-gara kalian, kerjaanku jadi tidak selesai-selesai" usir Naruto, mulai mengepel kembali. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya, sebelum bel pulang berbunyi sebentar lagi.

Kelima remaja itu saling menatap, Sai maju kedepan. "Apa maksudmu, kau mau mengusir kami?"

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti" tanpa peduli, Naruto mengepel lantai dengan santainya—tanpa memperdulikan tatapan keliama remaja didekatnya.

Merasa kesal, Sai memberi kode pada keempat temannya. Mereka menyebar dan mengelili Naruto.

"Mau apa kalian?" ia memandang satu-satu kelima remaja didepannya, termasuk Sai.

"Memberi pelajaran padamu" Sai mengengkat dagunya, ia memberi kode pada teman-temannya untuk menyergap Naruto bersama-sama.

"HEI! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

**—ooOOoo—**

Sasuke berjalan menuju gedung basket SMA Konoha, setelah ia pergi sebentar ke ruang OSIS untuk menaruh beberapa laporan, Sasuke meutuskan untuk kembali melihat keadaan Naruto di lapangan basket. Ditangannya, Sasuke membawa sebuah kantung plastik berisi dua botol air mineral untuk Naruto, ia membelinya dari Cafetaria sekolah tadi. Siapa tahu Naruto kehausan, setelah mengepel lantai lapangan basket yang begitu luas. Perhatian sekali.

Dengan langkah panjangnya, ia masuk ke dalam gedung basket. Tanpa tahu, jika keadaan lapangan basket benar-benar kacau.

Duk-duk-duk

Sebuah bola basket memantul pelan dan menggelinding kearah kaki Sasuke, "Hem?" Sasuke memungut bola basket tadi.

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya sambil membawa bola basket ditangannya, namun saat ia sudah memasuki area lapangan—matanya membulat saat melihat kekacauan di lapangan basket.

Disana terlihat Naruto yang terengah-engah, wajahnya tampak begitu lelah dan ada luka lebam pada sekitaran matanya. Ia terlihat sedang menderible bola basket, namun karena kelelahan—ia kehilangan bolanya. Seseorang dari belakang Naruto, memantulkan bola basket yang direbutnya tadi—kearah badan Naruto dengan sangat keras. Naruto terjerembap ke lantai lapangan, namun ia kembali bangkit. Banyak bola basket berserakan dimana-mana dan membuat lapangan basket dipenuhi dengan bola basket yang menggelinding kemana-mana.

"Sedang apa mereka?" Sasuke berniat untuk mendekati Naruto dan teman-teman satu tim basketnya, ia mengenali mereka—karena Sasuke adalah kapten tim basket mereka. Namun ia urungkan niatnya untuk mendekati mereka, saat melihat bagaimana Naruto berjuang untuk mengalahkan teman satu timnya. Dan baginya, itu sangat mustahil.

Naruto berusaha lari dan mengambil bola basket di tangan Sai, dengan kesit—Sai menghindari Naruto dan melemparkan bola di tangannya tepat ke arah wajah Naruto.

"Ugh" Naruto merasakan pusing di kepalanya, namun ia menahannya.

"Ayo pendek, kau masih belum bisa mengambil bola dari tangan kami" Sai menyeringai tajam, ia merasa senang melihat kondisi Naruto yang kelelahan dan lebam diwajahnya—sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

Tadi—Naruto hampir saja di keroyok oleh Sai dan kawan-kawannya, namun karena tidak mau terlibat perkelahian—akhirnya Sai memutuskan untuk menantang Naruto. Jika Naruto bisa merebut bola di tangannya dan kawan-kawannya, mereka berjanji akan pergi dan membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan tugas mengepelnya. Namun jika Naruto tidak bisa merebut bola basket ditangan mereka, ia harus mau menjadi pesuruh mereka. Kapan lagi, bisa memiliki pesuruh seorang siswa yang terkenal suka berbuat onar seperti Naruto. Pasti sangat menyenangkan.

Namun tantangan mereka benar-benar tidak adil, Naruto yang sendrian harus melawan kelima pemain basket didepannya. Bahkan Naruto tidak pernah bermain basket sebelumnya dan membuatnya tidak bisa merebut bola dari tangan mereka.

Karena permainan mulai membosankan, akhirnya Sai dan kawan-kawannya mulai mengarahkan bola basket kearah tubuh mungil Naruto. Hingga membuat luka memar lebab disekujur tubuh dan wajahnya. Bahkan, mereka bukan mengarahkan satu bola saja kearah tubuh Naruto, tapi beberapa bola dari keranjang bola di pojok lapangan. Mereka melempari tubuh Naruto dengan banyak bola, hingga Naruto kelelahan dan menahan sakit.

"Dasar lemah, mangkanya—jangan macam-macam dengan kami" seorang siswa berkaca mata mengarahkan bola yang terletak dibawah kakinya dan memungutnya. Ia melemparkan bola basket yang berat itu, tepat kearah kepala Naruto.

Buagh

Bola basket itu, mengenai kepala Naruto dengan sangat keras. Rasa sakit di kepalanya, membuat badannya tak sanggup lagi berdiri. Ia merasakan darah segar mengalir dihidungnya.

Pandangannya mulai kabur, saat tubuh Naruto mulai ambruk—Sasuke berlari kencang kearahnya dan menahan tubuh Naruto agar tidak membentur lantai dengan keras.

Huup

Sasuke berhasil menangkap tubuh Naruto, ia melihat darah segar mengalir di hidung Naruto.

"Darah!" pekik Sasuke panik, ia segera mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku blazernya dan menyeka darah pada hidung Naruto.

Sasuke memandang kesekitarnya, ia melotot tajam para rekan satu timnya.

"KALIAN! jangan harap bisa lolos dari ku setelah ini" ancam Sasuke pada Sai dan teman-temannya.

Glup

Mereka menelan ludah paksa saat mendapatkan tatapan tajam milik Sasuke, seharusnya mereka sadar dengan kedatangan Sasuke—kapten mereka. Dan menghentikan aksi bully mereka pada Naruto, sebelum Sasuke datang.

Kalau beginikan, mereka jadi kena masalah. Siapa sih yang tidak takut dengan Sasuke, dia terkenal dengan tatapan membunuhnya dan siapapun yang menatapnya—jangan harap bisa lari dari hukumannya.

Sasuke membawa tubuh Naruto yang lemas dengan menggendongnya ala bridal style, ia melewati Sai dan teman-temannya.

"Huuh! Kena masalah lagi deh sama kapten" dengus Sai pasrah, ia menundukkan kepalanya menyesal. Keempat temannya juga mengikuti gerakan Sai, mereka berlima hanya bisa pundung di lapangan basket dengan aura suram mengelilingi tubuh kelima remaja itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seorang siswi berambut pink terlihat baru keluar dari toilet wanita, wajah cantiknya sangat kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang cerah. Ia bersenandung riang sembari berjalan di lorong kelas.

"Lebih baik, aku mengajak Sasuke kencan" ia mengambil poncelnya yang berada di saku rok pendeknya, ia mulai mengetik sesuatu.

Belum sempat ia mengirim pesannya pada Sasuke, seseorang menahan lengannya dengan sangat kasar dan membuatnya menjatuhkan poncelnya ke lantai koridor lorong sekolah.

"Sakura, kita perlu bicara" Sakura menatap seorang siswa didepannya, ia menatap tajam kearah siswa didepannya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan" Sakura menepis tangan siswa itu dengan kasar. Ia memungut poncelnya yang jatuh, berniat untuk mengirim pesannya yang tertunda tadi pada Sasuke. Namun Sakura mengerutkan dahinya saat pesan yang tadi di ketiknya hilang dan menyisakan layar kosong.

"Lihat Neji, kau menghilangkan pesanku untuk Sasuke" Sakura menunjukkan layar poncelnya pada Neji dengan geram.

Neji mengehela nafas panjang, mencoba untuk menahan emosinya. "Sakura sadarlah, Sasuke tidak menyukaimu. KU MOHON HENTIKAN OBSESIMU PADANYA!" teriak Neji marah sambil memegang kedua bahu Sakura. Beruntung lorong koridor sedang sepi, jadi Neji bisa sedikit berteriak pada Sakura.

"Obsesi katamu?" Sakura menyeringai.

"Bukannya kau yang terobsesi padaku, kita sudah tidak punya hubungan lagi. Jadi jangan campuri urusanku, urusi saja dirimu sendiri" Sakura berjalan melewati Neji, namun Neji kembali menahan lengannya.

"Aku khawatir padamu" suara Neji mulai melemah, ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sedih.

"Khawatir kalau kau terus mengejarnya, kau akan terus menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Hentikan Sakura, kumohon" tatapan matanya mulai sendu, Neji mengusap bekas luka lebam di mata Sakura.

Sakura menatap dingin pada Neji, ia menepis tangan Neji dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak butuh rasa khawatirmu, yang aku butuhkan adalah Sasuke—BUKAN KAU!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Neji.

"Sakura!" Sakura terus berjalan tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Neji dibelakangnya.

Ia menyerah, Neji menundukkan kepalanya sedih. "Tak bisakah kau memandangku sekali lagi—Sakura, aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat khawatir jika kau terus mengejar Sasuke seperti ini—kau akan melupakan kewarasanmu dan menganggap Sasuke adalah segalanya bagimu"

Neji berjalan tepat dibelakang Sakura, namun tidak mau mengganggunya. Ia memilih untuk diam. Saat hampir mencapai belokan lorong kelas, tiba-tiba dari balik tembok—muncul Sasuke dengan membawa Naruto digendongannya.

Melihat Sasuke, Sakura mendekatinya. "Sasuke-kun" ia tersenyum ceria didepan Sasuke yang masih membawa Naruto.

"Maaf Sakura, aku mau lewat" Sakura menghalangi jalan Sasuke, ia tidak suka diacuhkan oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku" Sakura melihat seseorang yang ada didalam gendongan Sasuke, kepala Naruto menyandar pada dada bidang milik Sasuke. Dan itu membuat Sakura cemburu.

"Siapa dia?"

Sasuke membuang nafas, ia bertemu dengan Sakura di waktu yang genting dan tidak tepat, Sasuke menatap Naruto yang pingsan digengdongannya, dengan darah mengalir di hidungnya.

"Minggir, aku mau lewat" Sasuke melangkah melewati Sakura, namun Sakura tidak mau melepaskan Sasuke—ia menarik lengan Sasuke. hampir saja Naruto terjatuh digendongannya.

"Jelaskan dulu siapa dia" Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

'_Gadis ini benar-benar membuatku kesal, kapan sih dia tidak mengganggu hidupku'_

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat, ia berusaha menahan emosinya. "Sakura, kumohon—aku mau lewat, dia butuh pertolongan, segera" Sasuke mulai menekankan seluruh kata-katanya, agar Sakura mengerti. namun—

"TIDAK! KAU TIDAK BOLEH PERGI, SEBELUM KAU JELASKAN SIAPA DIA? KENAPA DIA BISA ADA DALAM PELUKANMU"

Sasuke mulai tidak tahan dengan sikap Sakura yang terlalu ingin tahu semua yang ia lakukan.

'_Oh tuhan! Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan gadis ini. Dia terlalu ikut campur urusanku'_

"A—" belum sempat Sasuke berujar, tiba-tiba Neji datang di belakang Sakura.

Ia memberi kode pada Sasuke dengan dagunya, seperti mengatakan 'Cepat pergi, biar aku yang urus Sakura'.

Sasuke mengerti, ia berjalan melewati Sakura.

"Sasuke, tunggu—" Sakura berniat mengikuti Sasuke dan menghalangi jalannya—namun segera ditahan oleh Neji dibelakangnya.

"Kau lagi, lepas" Neji memegang kedua bahu Sakura dan mencoba menahannya, selagi Sasuke pergi membawa Naruto.

"Kau tidak lihat dia membawa siswa yang pingsan" Sakura masih meronta.

"Tapi aku tidak suka jika ada orang lain berada dekat dengan Sasuke. Dia hanya milikku" Neji membuang nafas panjang, beginilah sifat Sakura. Kalau dia sudah suka seseorang, maka ia tidak akan melepaskannya.

Sama seperti dulu, Sakura mengejar Neji begitu gigih dan akhirnya—Neji luluh oleh kegigihan Sakura yang terus menyatakan cintanya dengan tulus padanya. Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk pacaran.

'_Apa yang membuatmu berubah jadi begini, kau terlalu terobsesi pada Sasuke. Kalau begini terus, kau bisa dianggap gila oleh semua orang'_

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan satu orangpun mendekati Sasuke, bila perlu—dia harus dilenyapkan"

Neji membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataan Sakura, "Kau tidak seriuskan? Jangan bertindak bodoh, kau bisa dianggap gila karena terlalu berlebihan terobsesi pada Sasuke. Sadarlah Sakura"

"Neji, tolong bantu aku. Kau mencintaikukan? Jadi—lakukan sesuatu untukku"

"Apa?" Neji bingung dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Tolong, jauhkan semua orang dari Sasuke, bila perlu—musnahkan mereka. Dan bantulah aku untuk mendapatkannya" Sakura memegang kedua tangan Neji dan meremasnya, pandangan Sakura mulai memelas. Neji selalu tidak tahan dengan pandangan memohon dan memelas milik Sakura. Sepertinya, ia lemah jika Sakura sudah mulai merajuk padanya.

"Sakura—kau..."

"Neji—kau harus menyingkirkan segala penghalang diantara kami"

'_Dia benar-benar sudah gila, tidak waras..sekarang—apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

TADAAAAAA!~ bagaimana, bagaimana? menurut para reader? puaskah?

masih mau lanjut, tapi review dulu yah...

**Terima kasih buanyaaaak buat yang dah review:**

**miira, Guest, uzumakinamikazehaki, Kuro to Shiroi, Vianycka Hime, hollow concrete, RisaSano, aorenji, reikha, FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite, , kitsune Riku11, 4ever, heriyandi kurosaki  
**

**G bosen-bosen, plis review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**SWEET MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** SasuNaru

**Warning(s) :** Boys Love, **Typo** kemana-mana dan banyak, **EYD** berantakan masih banyak belajar author masih baru.

**Catatan** : **"talk"** dan **'mind',**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

**.**

**.**

**Kelas 1-B.**

Waaa..waa..wees...woos

Sesaat setelah guru pelajaran IPA meninggalkan kelas, suasana kelas berubah menjadi gaduh. Hampir semua penghuni kelasnya mengeluarkan suara mereka dan suara-suara itu bercampur menjadi satu, hampir mirip seperti suara-suara di pasar. Ada yang berteriak, ada yang tertawa dengan keras, bahkan ada yang berlarian di dalam kelas**.**

Mendengar suara teman-temannya yang begitu ribut dengan teriakan disana-sini, akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk bengkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar kelas.

'_Mereka-berisik sekali, kepalaku jadi pusing'_ ia memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut.

"Lebih baik, aku bolos ke ruang kesehatan saja" gumamnya pelan sambil terus berjalan di lorong koridor yang sepi.

Saat dirinya hampir sampai di belokan koridor menuju ruang kesehatan, ia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang berdiri di koridor sekolah menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Mereka—kenapa berdiri disitu? Mengganggu jalanku saja" Gaara berniat untuk kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti, ia tidak peduli dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu disana. Toh itu bukan urusannya, ia hanya mau lewat saja kok.

"Minggir, aku mau lewat" Sasuke berniat melewati Sakura, namun langsung di tahan oleh gadis pink itu.

"Jelaskan dulu siapa dia" Gaara mengerutkan dahinya, ia bisa melihat seorang siswa dari kejauhan yang sedang digendongan oleh Sasuke dan sejak tadi ditunjuk-tunjuk oleh Sakura.

"Surai pirang itu—seperti, Naruto" Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan seketika memundurkan langkahnya dengan perlahan, ia bersembunyi dibalik dinding koridor. Sepertinya, dia tidak mau mengganggu pembicaraan mereka dan ingin tahu keadaan Naruto—langsung dari keduanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kok Naruto bisa digendong oleh Sasuke?" mata Gaara terus mengawasi Sasuke dan Sakura, juga Naruto yang sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri di gendongan si Uchiha.

"Sakura, kumohon—aku mau lewat, dia butuh pertolongan segera"

'_Pertolongan? Memangnya—Naruto kenapa?'_

"TIDAK! KAU TIDAK BOLEH PERGI, SEBELUM KAU JELASKAN SIAPA DIA? KENAPA DIA BISA ADA DALAM PELUKANMU!"

Gaara terlonjat kaget saat mendengar teriakan gadis pink itu, ia mengusap dadanya pelan agar detak jantungnya kembali normal.

"Gadis itu, suaranya keras sekali—aku sampai kaget" gerutunya pelan sambil masih memperhatikan Sakura dan Sasuke dari balik dinding koridor.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Sakura, Neji muncul dengan memegangi pundak Sakura. Tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke pergi bersama Naruto—meninggalkan Sakura dan Neji.

Terlihat Sakura berusaha mengejar Sasuke, namun dihentikan oleh Neji.

"Kau lagi, lepas" Neji menahan bahu Sakura dan mencoba menghentikan rontaan gadis pink itu.

"Kau tidak lihat dia membawa siswa pingsan"

'_Pingsan? Naruto—pingsan, kok bisa?'_

"Tapi aku tidak suka, jika orang lain berada dekat dengan Sasuke. Dia hanya milikku" Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan satu orangpun mendekati Sasuke, bila perlu—dia harus dilenyapkan"

'_Kata-katanya, menakutkan sekali'_

"Kau tidak seriuskan? Jangan bertindak bodoh, kau bisa dianggap gila karena terlalu berlebihan terobsesi pada Sasuke. Sadarlah Sakura" Gaara mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Neji barusan, ternyata—tanpa sadar ia malah menguping pembicaraan Neji dan Sakura.

'_Gadis itu, benar-benar sudah dibutakan oleh cinta dan membuat pikirannya kurang waras'_

"Neji, tolong bantu aku. Kau mencintaikukan? Jadi—lakukan sesuatu untukku"

'_Wah, sepertinya akan seru' _tanpa sadar, ia jadi tersenyum sendiri.

"Tolong, jauhkan semua orang dari Sasuke, bila perlu—musnahkan mereka. Dan bantulah aku untuk mendapatkannya"

Gaara membelalakkan matanya, ia terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura barusan. Tak pernah ia kira, jika wakil ketua kelasnya itu memiliki otak yang kurang waras, cintanya pada Sasuke—merubahnya menjadi sebuah obsesi besar yang menakutkan.

"Neji—kau harus menyingkirkan segala penghalang diantara kami"

Tubuh Gaara seketika langsung merinding, ia harus menjauhi orang seperti Sakura. "Menakutkan, obsesinya itu—bisa-bisa membuat orang lain celaka. Ini gawat, Naruto harus dijauhkan dari gadis gila itu"

Merasa tidak enak terus menguping pembicaraan orang lain, Gaara memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Namun, belum sempat ia berbalik badan—ponsel di sakunya berdering dengan keras dan membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

Tring—tring—tring.

"Astaga! Bagaimana ini?" dengan panik, Gaara merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya dengan gugup.

Sementara itu, Neji dan Sakura yang mendengar suara dering ponsel seseorang—segera berjalan menuju ke asal suara tersebut.

"Aduh—duh, kenapa kau berdering disaat yang tidak tepat" Gaara segera mematikan ponselnya dan tanpa sadar—ia jadi mengomel tidak jelas pada benda mati ditangannya.

Gaara Segera berniat untuk lari dari tempat persembunyiannya, sebelum di temukan oleh Neji dan Sakura. Namun sayang, Neji sudah melihatnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Neji dengan suara keras.

Glup

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya, ia mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena gugup.

Neji melihat seorang siswa yang berdiri memunggunginya, ia berpikir jika siswa itu sudah mendengarkan pembicaraannya dan Sakura barusan.

'_Bisa gawat kalau dia tahu tentang sifat Sakura yang sebenarnya dan menyebarkan gosip yang tidak-tidak tentangnya'_

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa—kau menguping pembicaraan kami barusan?" Neji mencoba mendekati Gaara dengan perlahan.

"Ti—tidak aku tidak menguping kok, tadi—aku hanya sekedar lewat saja"

'_Sial, kenapa suaraku bergetar—kalau gini, bisa-bisa aku ketahuan menguping mereka sejak tadi'_

Neji merasa kurang yakin, kini—dia sudah ada dibelakang Gaara pas.

"Benarkah, kau yakin tidak menguping?" Neji memicingkan matanya, ia berniat untuk menepuk bahu Gaara.

"Ten—tentu saja aku tidak menguping, lagipula—aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan obsesi berlebihan Sakura yang ingin mendapatkan Sasuke" seketika, Gaara langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya.

'_Mulut sialan, kenapa aku malah keceplosan'_

Mendengar perkataan Gaara barusan, membuatnya terkejut. Itu berarti, Gaara sudah mendengar semua percakapannya sejak tadi.

'_Sial, dia mendengar semuanya—tidak boleh dibiarkan'_

Neji berusaha meraih pundak Gaara, namun belum sempat ia memegang pundaknya—tiba-tiba saja Gaara langsung kabur.

"HEI! RAMBUT MERAH, BERHENTI! " Neji berusaha mengejarnya, namun Gaara sudah menghilang di belokan koridor. Meninggalkannya bersama Sakura di koridor menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Kalau dia sampai menyebarkan gosip yang tidak-tidak tentang Sakura, aku pastikan si rambut merah itu akan menerima hukuman dariku" gumam Neji sembari mengepalkan tangannya menahan marah.

"Sakura, lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas saja, sebelum...? kalimat Neji terhenti ketika tidak menemukan Sakura disampingnya.

"Loh, Sakuranya mana? Kok tiba-tiba hilang?" Neji celingukan kemana-mana dan tidak menemukan Sakura dimanapun.

Ia menepuk jidat lebarnya, "Gawat, pasti dia ke tempat Sasuke"

'_Benar-benar gadis yang merepotkan'_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ruang Kesehatan.**

"Dia akan baik-baik saja kan, Kabuto sensei?" desis Sasuke sembari melihat kondisi Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri diatas kasur ruang kesehatan.

Kabuto menuangkan setetes cairan dari dalam botol ke sebuah kapas ditangannya, ia oleskan kapas itu pada wajah Naruto yang terlihat lebam.

"Tenang saja, dia hanya pingsang. Dan luka lebam di wajah dan badannya akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari" mendengar penjelasan Kabuto, akhirnya Sasuke bisa bernafas legah. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi dekat dengan kasur yang Naruto tiduri.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu"

Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto yang masih pingsan dan belum sadarkan diri sejak tadi, rasanya ia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah padanya.

Setelah selesai memeriksa keadaan Naruto, Kabuto kembali ke meja kerjanya. Ia terlihat sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu disana, sambil matanya sesekali menatap Sasuke yang duduk diam didepan Naruto.

Suasana ruang kesehatan kembali sunyi, hanya terdengar suara detak jam dinding yang terletak diatas sebuah meja Kabuto. Ia terus menulis sesuatu diatas kertasnya tanpa peduli dengan keadaan Sasuke yang mulai bosan dan mengantuk. Keadaan sunyi seperti ini, lama-lama membuatnya menguap lebar dan matanya mulai terasa berat. Sesekali, ia memejamkan matanya dan berharap rasa kantuknya akan segera hilang.

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas saja, biar Naruto aku yang jaga" Sasuke segera sadar dari rasa kantuknya dan memandang ke arah Kabuto.

Sasuke sedikit mengucek mata kanannya, "Tidak apa-apa, biarkan aku menjaganya sampai dia bangun. Lagipula, aku merasa bertanggung jawab atas luka-luka lebam di wajahnya"

Kabuto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Oh, hanya merasa bertanggung jawab toh. Ku kira, kau peduli dengan dia"

Sasuke tersentak dengan perkataan Kabuto. Peduli pada Naruto? Yang benar saja—mereka adalah rival, jadi untuk apa peduli pada musuh sendiri.

"Aku—hanya ingin bertangggung jawab saja, bukannya peduli dengannya" ada keraguan saat Sasuke mengatakan kalimatnya barusan dan Kabuto menyadarinya.

"Yah, terserah katamu sajalah" Kabuto kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, dikepalanya—ia memikirkan kata-kata Kabuto barusan. Bagaimana bisa, seorang Uchiha sepertinya peduli dengan seorang yang selalu ia sebut 'dobe' di depannya.

'_Peduli dengan si dobe ini? tidak mungkin, dia pasti bercanda'_

**o—oooOOOOooo—o**

"Eung..." terdengar erangan kecil dari mulut Naruto. Ia mulai menggerakkan badannya perlahan dan mencoba untuk bangkit dari tidurnya, namun rasa pening dikepalanya—membuatnya kembali merebahkan badannya.

"Pusing" erangnya seraya memijit keningnya. Matanya mencoba untuk fokus, namun hanya pandangan buram yang ia dapat.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara bas seseorang membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya, ia mengerutkan dahinya—mencoba untuk memfokuskan pandangannya. Namun lagi-lagi hanya gambar buram yang terlihat.

'_Siapa?' _

"Apa kepalamu terasa pusing?" Naruto mengangguk lemah sembari memegang kepalanya yang terasa begitu berat.

Ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan sambil mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya lagi. Lama kelamaan, pandangan Naruto mulai normal.

Dan ia tahu siapa seseorang didepannya, "Kabuto sensei?" Kabuto menoleh pada Naruto.

"Hem?"

"Kenapa—aku bisa ada disini?" Naruto mencoba bangkit dan duduk dikursinya, rasa pening di kepalanya berangsur-angsur mulai hilang.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak usah memaksakan untuk mengingatnya jika kepalamu masih pusing, pelan-pelan saja—nanti juga kau ingat kembali" Kabuto tersenyum pada Naruto.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya saat ia mulai mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum dirinya pingsan tadi, kepingan-kepingan memorinya mulai tersusun layaknya pazel. Dan ingatannya kembali pada saat dirinya menjadi bulan-bulanan seseorang bernama Sai dan teman-temannya, mereka membuat sekujur tubuh Naruto lebam dan sakit akibat dilempari dengan bola basket.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat mengingat hal itu, "Ini pasti kerjaan si teme sialan itu, aku yakin dia yang menyuruh anggota tim basket sialan itu untuk mengerjaiku tadi"

Naruto mencoba untuk turun dari kasurnya, namun tubuhnya sedikit limbung kerana rasa pening di kepalanya datang kembali. Beruntung Kabuto berada disamping Naruto dan berhasil menangkap tubuh mungilnya.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu jika masih pusing, nanti kau pingsan lagi" Naruto menepis pelan tangan Kabuto yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa, aku ini kuat" Naruto berjalan terhuyung sambil sesekali berpegangan pada dinding ruang kesehatan.

Kabuto hanya melihat kepergian Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar keras kepala"

Belum sampai Naruto didepan pintu, tiba-tiba pintu sudah dibuka oleh seseorang terlebih dahulu.

Srek

"Naruto, kau sudah ba—"

Buagh

Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto melayangkan bogem mentah ke arah rahang Sasuke dengan keras, sampai membuat tubuh Sasuke nyaris jatuh ke lantai.

Kabuto yang melihat Naruto memukul Sasuke, segera menghampiri keduanya.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kabuto berdiri ditengah-tengan Naruto dan Sasuke, ia berusaha untuk memisah keduanya.

"Minggir Kabuto sensei, aku mau membunuh orang ini" Naruto kembali akan melayangkan tinjunya, namun segera ditahan oleh Kabuto.

"Kau ini kenapa? Tiba-tiba main pukul saja—apa salahku?" Sasuke melangkah maju, hendak membalas pukulan Naruto.

"HEI! BISAKAH KALIAN TENANG? INI RUANG KESEHATAN, BUKAN ARENA TINJU!" teriak Kabuto frustasi, seketika keduanya langsung terdiam sambil memegangi kedua telinga mereka yang berdengung.

'_Astaga, suaranya keras sekali'_ kata hati Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Kalian berdua cepat pergi dari sini, aku tidak mau kalian main pukul-pukulan di ruang kerjaku" usir Kabuto pada Sasuke dan Naruto, kemudian ia menutup pintu ruang kesehatan dengan sangat kasar.

"Jadi, kita diusir nih?" Naruto menatap pintu ruang kesehatan yang tertutup rapat.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pergi saja dari sini" Sasuke hendak pergi meninggalkan Naruto, namun segera ia tahan.

"Hey, teme tunggu dulu! Urusan kita belum selesai" Naruto menggapai ujung blezer milik Sasuke.

"APA!" bentak Sasuke.

"KENAPA KAU MEMBENTAKKU? SEHARUSNYA AKULAH YANG MEMBENTAKMU SEKARANG INI!" Naruto mendelikkan matanya.

Sasuke membuang nafasnya panjang, mencoba untuk mengatur emosinya. Menghadapi Naruto yang sedang emosi, memang merepotkan—tapi jika dia mengahadapi si pirang dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak juga, maka urusannya akan panjang dan berakhir dengan adu otot. Sebagai ketua kedisiplinan, Sasuke harus menjaga image baiknya dan menghindari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kekerasan.

"Dobe, aku tidak tahu masalahmu apa. Tapi aku tidak terima kau memukulku tanpa alasan seperti ini" Sasuke menunjuk bekas pukulan Naruto tadi.

"Tanpa alasana katamu? Jangan bercanda, aku tahu kau yang menyuruh tim basketmu untuk mengerjaiku kan?" Naruto mendorong bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke agak tidak terima dengan tuduhan Naruto padanya, "Kau ini bicara apa sih, Yang menyuruh mengerjaimu itu siapa?" Naruto tertawa sarkatis.

"Alah jangan menyangkal, aku tahu akal busukmu. Tadi saat kau menghilang dan menyuruhku untuk mengepel lantai lapangan basket, kau menyuruh tim basketmu untuk mengerjaiku hingga aku pingsan. Iyakan, mengaku saja" Sasuke makin tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Naruto.

**(PS : Naruto tahu jika yang mengerjainya adalah tim basketnya Sasuke, jelaskan Sasuke terkenal sebagai ketua tim basket)**

"Bisa-bisanya kau menuduhku seperti itu, harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Kau pikir siapa yang membawamu ke ruang kesehatan tadi, hah?" Naruto seketika terdiam, ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan Sasuke. Sebenarnya sejak tadi, ia terus kepikiran siapakah gerangan orang baik yang sudah membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Tadinya, ia berpikir jika Kabutolah yang membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Namun ia kurang yakin, karena setahunya—Kabuto tidak akan meninggalakan ruangan kerjanya kalau tidak benar-benar membutuhkan sesuatu.

'_Apa tadi, yang membawaku itu adalah Sasuke?' _

"Sudahlah dobe, aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu lagi. Terserah kau mau menuduhku seperti apa, aku tidak peduli" Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya, namun Naruto lagi-lagi menahannya.

"Tu—tunggu dulu" Naruto menarik ujung lengan blezer Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, "Apa lagi?" nada bicara Sasuke sedikit menyentak dan ada guratan kemarahan diwajah tampannya.

"A—"

"Sudahlah, cepat kembali ke kelas sana!" Sasuke meyela perkataan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau memerintahku?" Naruto tidak terima jika harus terus-terusan diperintah Sasuke seperti ini, kapan sih dia bisa bebas dari rivalnya ini.

Sasuke mendesah panjang dengan mulut sedikit melenceng (?) ke samping , "Apa kau lupa, kau ini masih menjadi pesuruhku. Jadi menurutlah padaku, jika tidak—" Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Surat ini akan tersebar keseluruh sekolah" Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan amplop baby pink didepan muka Naruto.

'_Cih, lagi-lagi dia mengancamku'_ Naruto menatap sebal pada Sasuke yang lagi-lagi mengancamnya dengan surat cinta miliknya.

"Kenapa ku menatapku seperti itu? tidak terima hah, hah?" Sasuke dada bidangnya pada bahu kecil Naruto dibawahnya.

**#(**Bahu Naruto hanya sebatas dada bidang Sasuke, ingat! badan Naruto itu kecil sedangkan Sasuke itu tinggi**).**

Badan kecil Naruto terus terdorong kebelakang, ia tidak bisa membalas dorongan dada bidang milik Sasuke di bahunya yang begitu bertenaga.

'_Tidak bisa dibiarkan, aku tidak mau menjadi pesuruhnya terus dan menuruti semua kata-katanya. Aku harus mengakhiri semua ini dan membuatnya tidak bisa mengancamku lagi dengan menggunakan surat cinta itu'_

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto mendorong dada Sasuke dengan keras. Hingga membuat tubuh Sasuke terhuyung kebelakang.

"Dengar yah!" Naruto mengepalkan satu tangannya dan mengarahkannya tepat pada wajah Sasuke, kemudian satu telunjuk muncul di celah kepalan tangannyanya.

Ia menuding hidung Sasuke dengan telunjuknya tadi, "Aku sudah muak menuruti semua perintahmu dan menjadi pesuruhmu, terserah kau mau menyebar surat cinta itu ke semua orang disekolah ini. AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Naruto berteriak tepat diwajah Sasuke sambil berjinjit.

Sasuke terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto barusan, apakah sekarang—Naruto sudah tidak takut lagi dengan ancaman Sasuke?

"He—hei, aku serius akan menyebarkan surat ini dan—"

"DAN AKU AKAN MENGATAKAN PERASAANKU LANGSUNG PADA SAKURA, HINGGA KAU TIDAK BISA LAGI MENGANCAMKU DENGAN SURAT ITU!" dengan mata melotot marah, Naruto menunjuk surat ditangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, ia sedikit tidak percaya dengan perkataan Naruto yang berani untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura.

'_Mengatakan langsung? Cih, yang benar saja'_

_Tring!_

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil terlintas di otaknya, ia tahu Naruto itu hanya pandai mengertak saja—tidak mungkinlah Naruto berani menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura. Buktinya, kalau dia berani—untuk apa Naruto masih mengejar suratnya sampai harus membuat dirinya menjadi pesuruh Sasuke sampai saat ini.

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya, muka mereka saling berhadapan.

"Benarkah kau seberani itu?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau meragukan ku, teme?" Sasuke menyeringai dan Naruto paling sebal kalau Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan seringaian khas Uchiha miliknya.

"Buktikan, kalau kau bisa menyatakan cintamu pada Sakura sekarang juga. Aku akan melepasmu dan surat ini akan kembali ketanganmu" tantang Sasuke sambari menunjukkan surat cinta milik Naruto.

"Benarkah?" seketika, wajah Naruto berubah ceria.

'_Lihat saja, kau pasti gagal menyatakan cintamu pada Sakura'_

"Baiklah, lihat saja teme. Aku pasti bisa menyatakan cintaku padanya" dengan percaya diri Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mengejek, "Tapi jika kau gagal—" Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto dengan keras, hingga si pemilik bahu sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"—Kau harus mau menjadi pesuruh abadiku yang selalu siap menerima semua perintahku selama aku membutuhkanmu dan kau—tidak boleh menolak apapun yang aku perintahkan. Perintah dariku, adalah mutlak dan harus kau penuhi meskipun itu adalah perintah yang aneh" Naruto membelalakkan matannya mendengar tantangan dari Sasuke.

"Ma—mana ada hal seperti itu, jangan seenaknya" Naruto membentak Sasuke dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Sudahlah, kau mau atau tidak? Atau—jangan-jangan kau takut dengan tantangan yang aku berikan?"

Glup

Naruto mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya, entah kenapa rasa percaya dirinya yang sempat ia bangun tadi—tiba-tiba menjadi luntur dan membuatnya merasa tidak yakin jika Sakura akan menerimanya. Tapi, kalau dia mundur juga percuma. Ia hanya akan dijadikan bahan tertawaan oleh Sasuke dan membuatnya akan kalah jauh dari rivalnya.

'_Bagaimana ini? kalau aku tidak menerima tantangannya—nanti aku dikira pengecut. Tapi kalau aku terima, maka hidupku akan terus diperbudak oleh di teme sialan ini'_

Sasuke menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, ia tersenyum bangga dengan idenya. Tanpa bertaruhpun, Naruto tetap akan kalah dari Sasuke. Ia sangat tahu, tipe Sakura itu seperti apa dan sudah pasti Naruto akan di tolak mentah-mentah oleh gadis berambut pink itu.

'_Kau belum tahu saja Sakura itu seperti apa, dia adalah monster—aku saja sampai takut bertemu dengannya. Tapi si dobe ini malah mengejar-ngejarnya hingga membuat surat cinta tak berguna seperti ini. Benar-benar sia-sia usaha mu, Naruto'_

"Lama sekali berpikirnya, tinggal bilang 'Ya' atau 'Tidak' saja perlu berpikir" Sasuke kembali memanas-manasi Naruto, berharap bocah pirang itu akan menerima tantangnnya. Kadang kala, menjadi anggota OSIS juga merangkap sebagai ketua kedisiplinan dan ketua kelas membuatnya sedikit kelelahan. Tanggung jawab yang ia pikul sangat besar, hingga ia lupa dengan keadaan tubuhnya sendiri yang kadang terlupakan dan mudah sekali jatuh sakit. Di tambah lagi sekarang dia menjabat sebagai ketua tim basket, latihan ekstra setiap hari minggu—membuatnya tidak punya waktu libur untuk sekedar melepas lelah. Benar-benar melelahkan jika dilakukan sendiri, ia berharap dengan adanya seseorang yang dapat ia percaya—pekerjaannya akan sedikit lebih ringan. Dan sepertinya, tugas itu cocok untuk Naruto yang mempunyai tenaga seperti kuda. Selalu bersemangat disetiap waktu tanpa mengenal rasa lelah sedikitpun. Daripada energi ekstranya dibuang percuma dengan membuat keonaran yang tidak berguna, lebih baik tenaganya itu gunakan untuk membantu Sasuke.

"Ba—baiklah, se—sekarang aku akan..."

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Sakura dari balik koridor.

"Sasuke, dimana kau?" Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan.

"Sepertinya, targetmu akan melintasi koridor ini. Sebaiknya, kau bersiap-siap untuk menyatakan perasaanmu itu" Sasuke menepuk kedua bahu Naruto.

"Heh, secepat ini? aku bahkan belum menyiapkan hatiku" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Jangan lupa, taruhan kita. Jika kau ditolak, bersiap-siaplah menjadi pesuruhku abadiku sampai kita lulus SMA..hahaha" tawa Sasuke terdengar dibuat-buat untuk mengejek Naruto.

"Lihat saja, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Sakura dan di terima olehnya" kata Naruto yakin, namun lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum jahil.

"Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu buktikan!" Sasuke beranjak pergi.

"Mau kemana kau?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik melihat kearah Naruto.

"Mau melihat pertunjukan pernyataan cintamu pada si jidat lebar itu" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku akan bersembunyi di bawah tangga sana, jadi—kalau kau sudah selesai ditolak olehnya. Kau bisa langsung mencariku untuk menangis"

"APA KAU BILANG!" Naruto bersiap untuk memukul Sasuke, namun suara Sakura terdengar makin kencang di balik lorong koridor.

"Sepertinya Sakura sudah dekat, lebih baik aku sembunyi dulu!" Sasuke sudah berlari menuju ke bawah tangga menuju lantai tiga.

Tak berapa lama, datanglah Sakura. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru koridor dan tidak mendapati Sasuke dimanapun. Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat menemukan Naruto yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau—" Naruto tersentak kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba Sakura memanggilnya dan melangkah menuju kearahnya.

"Dimana Sasuke?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Eum, dia—aku tidak tahu" Naruto mencoba untuk tersenyum pada Sakura, namun gadis itu seakan tidak peduli dengan Naruto dan berjalan melewatinya.

"Sa—Sakura tunggu" Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Ia melihat kearah tangannya yang dipegang oleh Naruto, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Naruto terkejut dengan suara bentakan Sakura.

Sakura menarik tangannya, ia memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang tadi disentuh oleh Naruto.

"Berani sekali kau menyentuhku, dasar cebol mesum" Naruto membeliakkan matanya, kata-kata Sakura barusan—benar-benar menikam hatinya.

"Ce—cebol mesum?"

Sakura melirik Naruto tajam dengan ekor matanya, ia mengibaskan rambut pinknya dengan sombong.

"Jangan berani-berani kau menyentuhku, yang boleh menyentuhku hanya Sasuke. Perlu kau tahu, aku ini miliknya Sasuke. Jadi jangan berharap kau bisa 'menjamahku' selagi Sasuke tidak ada. Sudah cebol, mesum pula" Naruto mulai tidak tahan dengan perkataan Sakura, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan emosinya.

"Apa hanya Sasuke di hatimu—Sakura?" suara Naruto sedikit bergetar, ia mencoba untuk tidak meledakkan emosinya.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke itu sempurna dan aku harus memilikinya meski nantinya aku akan disakiti oleh fans gilrnya. Aku tidak peduli, asalkan aku bisa bersama Sasuke. Segala cara akan aku lakukan untuk mendapatkannya" Naruto terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura, tak pernah ia sangka—ternyata Sakura mempunyai obsesi pada Sasuke dan bukan cinta.

"Kau ingin memilikinya? Sasuke bukan barang yang harus kau miliki. Tapi harusnya kau mencintainya" Naruto mencoba menjelaskan pada Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tau apa kau tentang cinta?" Sakura tersenyum menakutkan pada Naruto.

Naruto melangkah mundur saat lagi-lagi Sakura mendekati dirinya, "Kau bahkan tidak tahu perasaanku padanya, jadi jangan sembarangn kalau bicara"

Kini Sakura sudah berada didepan Naruto, tinggi mereka yang sama—membuat Naruto bisa menatap langsung kearah mata Sakura.

'_Mata itu, dipenuhi dengan ambisi untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Sungguh kasihan sekali gadis ini'_

"Hentikan tindakanmu ini, Sakura—kau akan disebut tidak waras oleh semua orang. Obsesimu sungguh menakutkan" Naruto mencoba menyadarkan Sakura, siapa tahu dia berhasil.

Namun Sakura hanya bisa tertawa, ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan perkataan Naruto.

"Perkataanmu ini, sama persis dengan Neji. Aku benci jika ada orang yang selalu saja mencampuri urusanku seperti dirinya dan—kau!" ia beranjak dari hadapan Naruto.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik menghadap kearah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Naruto menatap langsung kearah mata Sakura.

"Karena aku, menyukaimu. Aku takut, obsesimu itu akan menyakiti dirimu perlahan-lahan" Naruto menatap sedih kearah Sakura, seketika tubuh gadis itu membeku.

Ia mencoba meresapi setiap kalimat Naruto yang terlontar, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku—hanya menyukai Sasuke, tidak ada yang lain di hatiku selain dia. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimamu" Sakura beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Setelah kepergian Sakura, Sasuke muncul dari persembunyiannya. Ia leihat kearah Naruto yang masih terdiam ditempat sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sesuai prediksi, dia di tolak" Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendekati Naruto.

"Benarkan kau ditolak, memang Sakura itu sifatnya seperti itu. Tidak usah diambil hati" Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto, ia sedikit menudukkan badannya tepat kearah wajah Naruto yang terus menunduk.

"Kau benar, aku harus memiliki penampilan sekeren dirimu dulu—baru Sakura mau menyukaiku. Tapi, semua perjuangan Sakura untuk mendapatkanmu bukanlah cinta—tapi sebuah obsesi besar untuk memilikimu" Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

"Mangkanya, aku tidak mau menerimanya. Bagiku, obsesinya itu benar-benar mengganggu hidupku dan sangat menakutkan" Naruto mendongakan kembali kepalanya.

"Kasihan sekali kau, pasti sangat berat dikejar-kejar oleh perempuan seperti Sakura" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi—kau sudah tidak berminat padanya?" Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Sudahlah, perempuan di dunia ini tidak hanya Sakura. Kau bisa memiliki pacar yang lebih cantik dan lebih waras otaknya dari Sakura di luar sana. Atau kalau mau, aku punya banyak kenalan siswi perempuan di sekolah sebelah" Sasuke sedikit berbisik di telinga Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menawarkan seorang perempuan pada seorang lelaki yang habis di tolak cintanya? Benar-benar tidak punya hati kau" Naruto menyikut pelan pinggang Sasuke, namun berhasil dihindari Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum jahil, ia memiting kepala Naruto di ketiaknya.

"Aduh..duh teme, apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit!" Naruto mencoba melepaskan pitingan Sasuke, namun gagal.

"Hehehe...kau ingat taruhan kita tadikan?" Sasuke melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, sambil masih memiting Naruto.

"APA? Oh ya tuhan! Kau masih memikirkan taruhan bodohmu itu?" Sasuke hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Pasti menyenangkan punya pesuruh sepertimu, ahhh! Aku jadi tidak sabar~~"

"Kau—kau benar-benar serius?" Sasuke sudah melepaskan pitinganya di leher Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku serius dan kau harus memenuhi taruhan ini" Sasuke menyeringai sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto.

"DASAR TEME MENYEBALKAN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

WAAAA! Maaf belum ada cerita lope2nya, habisnya masih awal ceritanya. Dan updatenya maaf kelamaan, habisnya author g punya waktu buat bikin ff. tapi author usahain biar updatenya g kelamaan dan g bikin para reader jamuran!

bagaimana puaskah? o.O?

maaf g bisa bales review satu2, tapi sebagian sudah author bales ke PM hehe

OK sekian dulu dari author, jangan bosen-bosen ngeriview yah...!


	4. Chapter 4

**SWEET MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** SasuNaru

**Warning(s) :** Boys Love, **Typo** kemana-mana dan banyak, **EYD** berantakan masih banyak belajar author masih baru.

**Catatan** : **"talk"** dan **'mind', **

**Maaf sebelumnya : Di chapter ini, mungkin sedikit banyak mengupas pertemuan Shikakiba. Jadi, maaf kalau Sasunaru n NejiGaanya sedikit muahahahaha.**

**Ok happy reading ajalah!**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

**Atap sekolah.**

"Hos..hos..hos!" Naruto dan Sasuke mencoba untuk mengatur nafas mereka yang putus-putus akibat berlari.

"Kenapa hos..kau malah lari, dobe?" Naruto menatap Sasuke, ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak akibat kehabisan oksigen.

"Kenapa katamu? Hey, kita hampir ketahuan Kakashi sensei tadi. Kalau dia tahu kita membolos, bisa-bisa guru piket itu menyerahkan kita pada Iruka sensei dan kita akan mendapat masalah besar" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Membolos? Kita? Cih, kau saja kali yang bolos. Aku sih enggak!" Naruto memutar bola matanya. Benar-benar menyebalkan sekali si Uchiha didepannya ini, rasanya—Naruto ingin sekali membotaki rambut kebanggannya itu.

Sedikit flashback saja yah, tadi saat Sasuke dan Naruto masih berada di koridor dan sepertinya masih memperdebatkan masalah taruhan mereka, tanpa mereka sadari—seorang guru dengan rambut silver berjalan kearah mereka. Guru berambut silver itu adalah Hatake Kakashi, salah satu dari guru piket yang tugasnya berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru sekolah untuk menemukan beberapa murid yang sedang bolos. Jika ketahuan dan tertangkap saat bolos oleh Kakshi, maka murid tersebut akan mendapat masalah besar.

Mangkanya, sebelum tertangkap oleh Kakashi—Naruto segera kabur dari koridor tempatnya tadi. Namun tanpa disadari olehnya, ternyata dia juga menyeret Sasuke untuk kabur bersamanya. Mereka berdua berlari ke arah tangga menuju atap sekolah.

"Hey dobe, kenapa kau malah kabur ke atap sekolah? Menurut peraturan sekolah, siswa tidak boleh ada di atap saat jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Ini sih, sama saja dengan bunuh diri" Sasuke memicingkan matanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ah, sudahlah teme! Aku bosan mendengarmu selalu bicara soal peraturan-peraturan sekolah. Kau harus tahu, jaman sekarang—peraturan itu dibuat untuk dilanggar, bukan untuk di patuhi lagi" Sasuke mendelik kearah Naruto.

"Bicara apa kau?"

"Apa? Aku bicara apa adanya kok, coba saja kau bayangkan. Kalau seluruh sekolah ini menurut pada peraturan sekolah—lalu apa gunanya ketua kedisiplinan sepertimu?" Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya sambil mendelik kearah Sasuke, seakan ia merasa menang atas kata-katanya. Buktinya Sasuke langsung terdiam.

"Mulutmu benar-benar pandai bicara, rasanya aku ingin menyumpalnya dengan kaos kakiku sekarang juga" Sasuke membalas tatapan Naruto, sekarang—mereka malah saling adu tatapan tajam.

Mereka saling membuang wajah mereka dan berjalan menjauh, Naruto berjalan ke arah pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia berjalan menuju ke balik water tank.

Sasuke duduk menyandar pada tembok water tank yang tingginya sekitar 3,5 meter. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya keatas saat beberapa awan cerah berjalan perlahan di langit biru. Perasaan damai dan tenang mulai dirasakannya, tanpa sadar—Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menikmati kedamaian. Lama-lama, kalau begini terus—dia bisa tertidur.

"Hiks—" saat Sasuke menikmati waktu tidurnya yang beran-benar sangat singkat, tiba-tiba telinganya seperti mendengar suara tangisan?

'_Ah tidak mungkin, pasti hanya perasaanku saja' _Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya

"Hiks—hiks" ia menegakkan badannya dan perlahan membuka matanya, suara tangisan itu—semakin kuat terdengar.

"HUEEEEEEE!" Sasuke yang terkejut dengan suara tangisan keras seseorang, segara bangkit berdiri dan sedikit menintip dari tempatnya tidur tadi.

"He? Dobe?" Sasuke berjalan kearah Naruto yang sedang duduk bersila sambil menangis dengan keras.

"Oi, dobe! Kau ini kenapa? Tiba-tiba menangis seperti ini, membuatku kaget saja" Sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Naruto.

"Hueee, Sakura menolakku. Bagiamana ini? Aku patah hati hueeee!" Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau menangisnya? Kenapa tidak dari tadi sih? Dasar aneh" Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya.

"Kenapa kau mengataiku aneh, harusnya kau menghiburku hiks" bentak Naruto sambil masih mengeluarkan air matanya dengan deras.

Sasuke membuang nafas panjangnya dan ikut duduk disamping Naruto. "Ku pikir, kau sudah tidak berminat lagi pada Sakura dan menerima penolakan gadis itu dengan lapang dada. Tapi—ternyata kau malah menangis seperti ini, dasar lemah"

"Apa katamu? Aku lemah? Kau tahu—aku ini habis di tolak oleh perempuan yang aku sukai sejak lama, jelas saja aku sedih dan menangis seperti ini" Naruto berteriak kecil sambil menunjuk-nunjuk air matanya sendiri.

Sasuke tertawa mengejek menanggapi perkataan Naruto, "Tapi tidak dengan menangis juga kan! Kalau seperti ini, kau jadi seperti perempuan yang di tolak oleh laki-laki. Lalu menumpahkan rasa patah hatimu dengan menangis"

Naruto bersiap untuk melepas sepatunya dan melemparkannya pada Sasuke, seenaknya saja dia bicara.

"Kau bicara seperti itu, solah kau tidak pernah pata hati dan ditolak oleh perempuan saja"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memang tidak pernah, justru—akulah yang banyak menolak dan mematahkan hati para gadis itu" sombong Sasuke dan membuat Naruto serasa mau muntah.

"Dasar jahat, kalau begini—kau bisa di kutuk oleh tuhan. Karena sudah banyak gadis-gadis yang menangis karena tindakanmu" Naruto menghapus air matanya dengan lengan blezernya dan Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya seakan tidak peduli dengan perkataan Naruto.

Naruto bangkit berdiri, sesekali membersihkan debu yang menempel di celananya.

"Mau kemana?" Sasuke ikut bangkit berdiri.

"Tentu saja kembali ke kelas! Aku tidak mau berada di sini lama-lama denganmu, bisa-bisa aku punya penyakit darah tinggi" Naruto dengan kesal pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Terserah kau lah" Sasuke berniat untuk melanjutkan tidurnya di atap water tank sekolah, Hey—sekali-kali membolos boleh jugakan? Lagipula, selama ini ia tidak pernah absen dari kelasnya. Tenang saja, bolos sekali—tidak akan membuatnya di keluarkan dari sekolah.

Belum juga dirinya sampai di tangga menuju water tank, tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap suara seseorang yang sedang bicara di luar pintu atap sekolah.

"Gawat!" Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto, sepertinya si pirang tidak mendengar suara-suara dari balik pintu atap sekolah.

"Oi, dobe!" Sasuke sedikit berteriak.

"Apa?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ayo sembunyi!" Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Ha? Sembunyi?" Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, turuti saja kata-kataku!" Sasuke semakin menarik tangan Naruto ke balik sisi lain tembok water tank yang tidak terlihat dari arah pintu masuk atap sekolah.

Naruto mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya yang di genggam oleh Sasuke, "Lepas teme, kau ini kenapa sih? Main tarik saja" Sasuke mendesah panjang, sepertinya—Naruto benar-benar belum sadar jika ada seseorang di balik pintu masuk atap sekolah.

"Diamlah bodoh, nanti kita ketahuan!" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, ia masih belum mengerti dan merasa marah pada Sasuke yang menahannya untuk kembali ke kelas. "KAU INI BICARA APA? AKU TIDAK MENGE—heummp—heummp!"

Cklek!

Bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang berhasil membekap mulut Naruto, pintu atap terbuka tiba-tiba. Terlihat dua orang guru laki-laki memasuki area atap sekolah. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pinggiran pagar.

"Oh ya tuhan! Kepalaku benar-benar pusing menghadapi kelakuan para siswa itu" Iruka memijit keningnya sambil menumpukan sikunya pada pagas pembatatas atap sekolah yang hanya sebatas dadanya.

Seseorang di samping Iruka, hanya tersenyum sambil memijat tengkuk Iruka.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Mereka memang seperti itu, kelakuan nakal remaja itu—sudah lumrah" Iruka sedikit merengut, ia tidak suka nada bicara Kakashi yang seolah menyepelekan masalahnya.

"Kau sih enak, sebagai guru piket—tugasmu hanya menangkap setan-setan kecil itu dan ujung-ujungnya pasti di bawa ke tempatku atau ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Harusnya bukan aku yang menjabat sebagai guru BP, tapi Kurenai. Kalau saja dia tidak mengmabil cuti hamil lebih cepat, pasti sekarang—aku sudah enak mengajar di kelas. Bukannya malah mengusrusi masalah siswa-siswa itu" Lagi-lagi, Kakashi hanya tersenyum. Seolah memaklumi pekerjaan Iruka sebagai guru BP.

"Iruka!" panggil Kakashi singkat pada Iruka yang saat ini masih memperhatikan pemandangan kota dari atap sekolah.

"Ap—huemph" Iruka membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan tindakan Kakashi saat ini, tanpa persetujuan Iruka—secara tiba-tiba Kakashi menundukkan badannya dan mencium bibir pink milik Iruka dengan lembut.

Sedangkan di sisi lain atap sekolah, Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri saling berhadapan dengan posisi yang sama seperti tadi. Badan kecil Naruto merapat di dinding dan Sasuke berdiri di depannya dengan sebelah tangan masih membekap mulut Naruto. Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari jaraknya dan Sasuke begitu dekat.

Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara desahan nafas Sasuke yang menerpa wajahnya dan sebaliknya, Sasuke juga bisa mencium wangi parfum milik Naruto yang beraroma green tea.

Perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang berbeda, membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan entah kenapa—ia malah lebih tertarik dengan mata onyx milik Sasuke ketimbang tertarik dengan wajah tampan didepannya.

Keduanya terdiam, masih saling berpandangan tanpa melakukan gerakan yang berarti. Sebalah tangan Sasuke yang menempel di dinding, tepat di atas kepala Naruto—sudah mengepal dengan kuat. Sasuke berusaha kuat untuk menahan sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang bergejolak saat matanya tak lepas dari wajah Naruto, entah kenapa—wajah Naruto didepannya terkesan sangat—manis.

Sadar dengan posisinya yang entah kenapa membuat keduanya salah tingkah, perlahan Sasuke menurunkan tangannya dari mulut Naruto. Keduanya saling berpandangan dengan canggung. Naruto mengusap mulutnya dengan gugup dan Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, diam-diam ia memperhatikan tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menutup mulut Naruto. Sesaat, pandangan keduanya bertemu kembali dan cepat-cepat mereka membuang pandangan mereka kearah lain. Keadaan ini membuat keduanya semakin salah tingkah dengan rona merah muncul di pipi keduanya.

_(Author : Ehem—ehm *plak)_

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?" Iruka mendorong tubuh Kakashi dan mengusap bibirnya yang tadi dicium oleh kekasihnya.

Kakashi tersenyum, "Tidak akan ada yang tahu" Kakashi semakin menggoda Iruka, ia memeluk pinggang kekasihnya dengan mesra dan membuat Iruka merona dibuatnya.

"Ah, Kakashi! Sudahlah, aku mau kembali ke ruang kerjaku saja" Iruka menghentakkan sebelah kakinya dengan kesal dan meninggalkan Kakashi dibelakangnya.

"Hey, ayolah janga marah! Aku hanya bercanda" Kakashi mengikuti langkah Iruka ke pintu masuk.

"Berisik!" Kakashi sudah berada di damping Iruka dan ia juga menggandeng tangan Iruka itu begitu erat. Kali ini, Iruka tidak menolak dan membiarkan Kakashi menggenggam tangannya. Mereka berdua berjalan menuruni tangga atap sekolah dan menutup pintu masuk. Sepertinya—kedua guru itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto dan Sasuke yang juga berada di atap sekolah.

"Kakashi sensei dan Iruka sensei pacaran? Benar-benar tidak bisa diduga" gumam Naruto sambil mengintip dari balik tempatnya tadi.

Sasuke mengdengus panjang, "Sudahlah, itu bukan urusan kita" Sasuke berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya tadi.

Sepertinya tadi, Sasuke dan Naruto tanpa sengaja melihat pasangan guru paling galak di sekolah mereka sedang berciuman dan juga bergandengan tangan layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Teme! Mau kemana?" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Sebentar lagi bel pulang sekolah akan berbunyi, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas" Sasuke bicara sambil memunggungi Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, Sasuke menatap Naruto sebentar. "Pergilah duluan, nanti aku menyusul"

"Iya" tanpa banyak kata yang terucap, Naruto berjalan melewati Sasuke. Samar-samar, Sasuke sempat mencium parfum beraroma green tea milik Naruto. Bau parfum itu, seolah membuat perasaannya nyaman.

Sasuke segera tersadar oleh pikirannya, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan keras agar ia segera sadar dari pikiran bodohnya.

'_Sadar Sasuke, sadar!'_

"Aahh! Aku pasti sudah gila, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan si dobe itu?"

Sementara itu—Naruto sudah menuruni beberapa anak tangga dengan perlahan, ia kembali menyentuh bibirnya yang tadi berada ditelapak tangan Sasuke. Mengingat kejadian itu, tiba-tiba wajahnya kembali memanas dan muncul rona pink di kedua pipinya.

'_Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?'_ Naruto beraulang kali mengelap bibirnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar teme sialan, MENYEBALKAAAAN!'

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Apartement Shikamaru, jam 5.00 PM.**

"Aku pulang!"

Shikamaru memasuki apartement kecilnya, di tangannya—ia membawa sebungkus makanan dan beberapa minuman bersoda dingin yang di belinya tadi di super market dekat dengan apartemnetnya.

"Oh, selamat datang" seorang wanita muda mendekati Shikamaru.

"Kakak? Kok sudah pulang?" Shikamaru melangkah melewati sang kakak perempuan—Nara Heora, 23 tahun—bekerja sebagai seorang makeup artis.

Heora mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa? Memangnya aku tidak boleh pulang cepat?"

Shikamaru meletakkan bungkusan makanan dan minumannya diatas meja kayunya dan mendudukkan pantatnya di lantai apartementnya yang dingin. Shikamaru membuka bungkusan makannya, dan memakannya dengan lahap. Meskipun menu makanannya sekedar nasi dan mie telur, tapi Shikamaru sangat bersyukur bisa tetap makan hingga sekarang.

"Kakak sudah makan?" Heora ikut duduk di samping Shikamaru sambil membawa cup ice criem di tangannya.

"Sudah" Heora mengambil remot TV dan menyalakannya.

Heora menaikkan kedua alisnya, saat menemukan chanel musik kesukaannya.

"Wah, sudah di mulai" dengan antusias, ia melihat TV dan membesarkan volumenya.

Shikamaru sedikit terganggu dengan suara TV yang terlalu besar, "Kakak, bisa kau kecilkan volumenya? Ini terlalu berisik!" keluh Shikamaru.

Heora mendelik tajam ke arah Shikamaru, "Diam kau, mengganggu saja—makan saja makananmu" Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan, dan kembali memakan mie telurnya.

"Hari ini Music Play akan di siarkan secara live, kyaaa aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu comebacknya" Heora sedikit berteriak kesenangan akan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan acara musik di televisi, Shikamaru yang melihat tingkah kakaknya—hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berharap, kakak perempuannya tidak gila.

"_**Kembali lagi di Music Play~" **_dua orang host laki-laki dan perempuan, terlihat di depan layar TV.

"_**Saat ini, suasana studio acara kita sangat panas yah?" **_sang laki-laki mengibaskan kertas di tangannya pada wajahnya.

"_**Panas? Ah! Mungkin karena studio kita di penuhi oleh remaja-remaja yang banyak berdatangan ke sini"**_ sang host wanita melambaikan tangannya pada sekumpulan remaja yang berdiri di bawah panggung acara musik.

"_**Kyaaaaaa!"**_ sorak-sorai remaja-remaja itu begitu keras, hingga suara dua host itu kurang begitu terdengar.

"_**Wah! Suara mereka begitu kencang! Apa kalian sedang menunggu perfome dari seseorang?"**_ host pria bertanya pada sekumpulan remaja di bawahnya, ia juga sedikit mendekat kenpinggir panggung.

"_**IYAAAAA!"**_ teriak remaja-remaja itu.

"_**Siapa yang kalian nantikan perfome setelah ini?"**_ host wanita ikut maju ke pinggir panggung.

"_**K, K, K, K!"**_ teriak remaja-remaja itu sambil mengangkat light stick ke atas, light stick itu membentuk huruf 'K' yang bercahaya keunguan. Ada juga yang membawa poster atau handuk bertuliskan nama "K"

_(Bayangkan aja kayak acara **Music Bank**..buahahaha)_

"_**Sekarang aku tahu, kenapa studio kita jadi seramai ini" **_kedua host saling berpandangan dan mereka juga kembali ketengan panggung.

"_**Rupanya, yang datang dan memenuhi studio kita adalah para fansnya K" **_

Host wanita mengangguk, _**"Setelah beberapa bulan ia tidak terlihat dan sibuk dengan dramanya, akhirnya sekarang dia telah combeck dengan single barunya"**_

Tiba-tiba terdengar background musik dan membuat para remaja itu histeris mendengarnya.

"_**Kyaaaaaa!"**_

Kedua host itu ikut berteriak bersamaan dengan para fans itu, _**"Aku tidak sabar melihat comebacknya!" **_host wanita loncat-loncat kesenangan dan host laki-laki menenangkannya.

"_**Baiklah, tanpa banyak kata-kata—inilah dia, penyanyi yang banyak di gemari oleh para remaja dan dengan single terbarunya I'LL BE BACK!" **_kedua host itu sama-sama menarik nafas.

"**K!"**

"_**KYAAAAA! K, K, K, K!"**_

Kamera langsung bergerak menyorot ke arah stage lain yang lebih besar, lampu terlihat padam. Namun cahaya hijau masih menerangi, disana berdiri beberapa pria dengan kostum panggungnya.

Musik mulai mengalum dan beberapa pria tadi sudah siap dengan posisi mereka masing-masing.

_**Ano hi ni modore tara imi no nai**_

_**No tsuni nara mao musutteta**_

LCD di belakang pria-pria itu terbuka, menampilkan sang penyanyi dengan kostum panggung berbeda dengan pria-pria lainnya—namun warnanya masih terlihat kompak. Ia mengenakan pengeras suara yang tertempel di pipinya. Beberapa pria mulai melakukan gerakan dance dan di ikuti oleh sang penyanyi. Sang penyanyi yang bernama panggung K, maju ke depan—seolah dia memimpin gerakan dancenya.

_**Kawashite ta yakusoku mo**_

_**Konkyo nante nai yo**_

_**Nukumori mo ano kotoba**_

_**Mo uso ni shite shimau**_

"_**KYAAAAA! K, K!" **_suara para penggemar tak kalah keras dari musik yang dimainkan.

_**I'll be back—back-back-back-back...**_

_**I'll be back—back-back-back-back...**_

_**I'll be back—back-back-back-back..**_

_**I'll be back—back-back-back-back..**_

Kembali pada Shikamaru, ia mulai tertarik dengan alunan musik di Tvnya.

"Rupanya, dia penyanyi yang banyak di bicarakan cewek-cewek di kelasku" tanpa sadar Shikamaru mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, rupanya ia menikmati alunan musiknya. Heora juga sama, ia juga menikmati alunan beat musik dari sang penyanyi bernama panggung 'K', sambil sesekali ia bernyanyi. Asal tahu saja, Heora adalah penggemar berat dari 'K'—jadi jangan heran kalau dia begitu antusias saat melihat comebecknya 'K'.

_**I'll be back**_

_**Shinu hodo dakishime taku te**_

_**I'll be back**_

_**Hitori kiri tachisukun da **_

_**Juujiro**_

_**You beautiful**_

_**Kimi wa kiito daijoubu**_

Akhirnya, tanpa sadar—Shikamaru dan Heora menonton acara musik bersama-sama. Sambil sesekali mereka berdua bernyanyi mengikuti lirik lagu yang tertera di bawah gambar sang penyanyi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Studio musik acara MUSIK PLAY.**

Riuh para fans yang berkerumun di bawah panggung membuat suasana studio musik itu menjadi makin panas (semangat) dan penuh teriakan. Fans yang kebanyakan adalah perempuan, saling berebut untuk menjulurkan tangan mereka saat sang penyanyi—K, mengulurkan tangannya hanya untuk sekedar bersalaman dengan fansnya.

_**I'll be back**_

_**Shinu hodo dakishime taku te**_

_**(I'll be back) sou**_

_**Hitori kiri tachisukun da **_

_**Juujiro**_

_**You beautiful**_

_**Kimi wa kiito daijoubu**_

'K' kembali pada posisi dancenya, bersama dancer di belakangnya. Ia mengompakkan gerakan dancenya yang begitu lues.

_**Donna kotoba wo**_

_**Nokoseru ka jyanai**_

_**Arukidasu koto dake wo**_

_**Yuuki to**_

_**Yon de ikou**_

_**Jijitsu wa uso wo tsuka nai**_

Akhirnya, lagu yang ia nyanyikan telah selesai. Ia berusaha mengatur nafsnya dan detik berikutnya, ia membungkukkan badan.

"Terima kasih semuanya" ia melempar senyum pada para fansnya.

"Aku mencintai kalian!" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangannya dan membuat para fansnya bertariak histeris. 'K' langsung berlari kebelakang panggung, disana sudah menunggu sang manager.

"Kerja bagus 'K'!" sang manajer menghampiri artisnya, ia menyerahkan handuk kecil pada 'K'. 'K' menggunakan handuk itu untuk mengelap keringatnya yang keluar banyak.

"Penampilanmu sengguh keren!" seorang wanita dengan membawa kotak makeup menghampiri 'K' juga, dia mengacungkan satu jempolnya pada 'K'.

"Aku ini memang selalu keren!" ia tersenyum pada wanita yang menjadi makeup artisnya.

Mereka bertiga pergi menuju keluar studio tadi, di dalam lorong—banyak orang yang menyapa 'K'. Dengan senyum ramahnya, 'K' membalas sapaan orang-orang yang menyapanya. Kebanyakan mereka (yang menyapa 'K') adalah staf yang bekerja di gedung tempat studio musik ini berdiri.

"Aku sangat lelah, bisakah aku mengambil libur" celetuk 'K'.

Sang manejer mendelik kearahnya, "Ini masih minggu ke kedua masa promo singlemu, kau harus menunggu beberapa minggu lagi—baru bisa ambil cuti" kata sang manajer dengan nada dingin.

'K' hanya mendesah panjang, "Ayolah manajer, aku hanya butuh liburan dua hari saja. Yah—yah, please!" dengan mata puppy ayesnya, 'K' berharap sang manajer mau mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Tidak"

"Manajer~" kali ini suaranya dibuat manja.

"Sekali tidak, yah tidak" sang manajer berjalan mendahului 'K' dan hal itu membuat 'K' kecewa.

"Dasar pelit" 'K' menghentikan langkahnya, ia menekuk wajahnya.

Wanita di belakangnya, menepuk bahu 'K', "Bersabarlah sebentar, sampai masa promo single mu berakhir"

'K' semakin menundukkan kepalanya dengan kecewa, "Tapi Anko-san, setelah masa promo single ku berakhir. Pasti aku sibuk dengan drama lagi dan tidak punya waktu untuk diriku sendiri. padahal, rencananya aku mau liburan ke paris bulan depan"

Anko—Sang penata rias, menatap sedih kearah 'K'. "Habisnya mau bagaimana lagi, kau yang sekarang adalah seorang artis yang sedang naik daun. Pastinya, banyak tawaran untuk bermain di beberapa drama dan kau juga harus melakukan promo singlemu ke berbagai acara televisi juga di radio setiap harinya"

Anko menepuk bahu 'K', "Karena itu, kau harus lebih bersabar lagi dan berusaha untuk menikmati pekerjaanmu sebagai artis" 'K' hanya tersenyum pada Anko dan mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju ruangan artis di dalam gedung itu.

* * *

**Ruang tunggu dan ganti kostum artis. **

(apalah namanya).

"Aku benci menjadi tenar, kalau begini—aku jadi tidak bisa bersantai" 'K' memainkan rubik di tangannya asal-asalan, ia menjatuhkan pantatnya dengan kasar pada sofa di ruang tunggu artis.

"Siapa suruh jadi artis, baru berasa kan—gimana susahnya bekerja sebagai artis terkenal" celetuk sang manajer, 'K' mendelik sebal pada manajernya. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi, jika dua orang ini selalu tidak pernah akur dan kerjanya hanya bertengkar saja setiap hari.

"Sudah jangan mengeluh terus!" sang manajer melempar kaos dan jaket pada 'K' dan berhasil di tangkapnya dengan baik.

"Ganti kostummu, kita harus bergegas ke kantor management. Direktur ingin bertemu denganmu" 'K' bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kabin ruang ganti"

Di dalam kabin ruang ganti, 'K' melepaskan kostum panggungnya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos biasa.

"Itachi-san, ingin bertemu denganku? Dia mau apa?" 'K' sudah keluar dari kabin ruang ganti. Managernya, hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

Sang manajer berjalan menuju pintu keluar, ia menyembulkan kepalanya keluar. "Anko, Sedang apa kau di luar? Cepat masuk"

"Ku pikir kalian butuh ruang untuk bicara berdua, jadi aku keluar sebentar. Agar kalian bisa bicara tanpa ada gangguan" Anko memasuki ruang ganti.

Anko berjalan menuju ke tempat 'K' yang duduk di kursi riasnya, ia melihat tampilan 'K' di cermin rias. Meski memiliki wajah baby face, namun 'K' juga memiliki ketampanan luar biasa. Di tambah polesan makeup, ketampanannya semakin terlihat. Hingga membuat para remaja perempuan semakin tergila-gila padanya.

"Anko-san, kenapa melamun?" Anko tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, maafkan aku" Anko kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Anko merubah tatanan rambut 'K', ia menurunkan poni 'K' yang tadi dibuatnya berdiri kaku.

Anko menyemprotkaan pelemas rambut (?) pada rambut 'K' yang hitam, poni milik 'K' hampir menutupi matanya—namun tidak sampai membuat pandangannya terganggu dan masih melihat dengan jelas.

Anko juga sedikit menghapus makeup tebal milik 'K' dan menggantinya dengan makeup yang lebih natural.

"Selesai!" seru Anko, 'K' berdiri dari kursinya dan membenarkan letak poninya.

"Aku akan menunggu kalian di parkiran" seru manager pada Anko dan 'K', keduanya hanya menggangguk mengerti.

Sang manager sudah keluar dari ruang tunggu artis, meninggalkan Anko dan'K' di dalam.

'K' mengambil jaket jumpernya dan memakainya, ia juga mengambil kemeja kotak-kotak dan di ikat di pinggangnya. Ikatan kemejanya ia taruh di pinggir pinggangnya dan menutupi ikatan kemejanya dengan kaosnya tadi. Celana yang ia gunakan masih, celana dari kostum panggung tadi. Penampilannya terkesan berantakan, namun tetap modis dan terlihat keren.

"Kalau begini, kau jadi seperti remaja pada umumnya" Anko memperhatikan tampilan 'K' dari atas hingga bawah.

"Apa maksudmu, aku kan memang seperti remaja pada umumnya"

Anko tersenyum, ia mengacak-acak rambut 'K' seenaknya.

"Anko-san, apa yang kau lakukan? Rambutku jadi berantakan" 'K' berjalan ke cermin rias dan membenarkan letak poninya yang berantakan.

"Haa~rasanya aku merindukan Kiba yang polos dan manja seperti dulu" 'K' mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu, aku—masih Kiba yang dulu kok. Hanya saja, sekarang—aku lebih tampan" kekehnya sambil menyombongkan diri.

Anko memutar bola matanya bosan, "Itulah mengapa aku bilang, aku lebih suka Inuzuka Kiba yang dulu. Bukannya 'K', seorang artis yang kerjanya selalu mengeluh dan pembuat onar" sindir Anko sambil berjalan mendahului 'K' keluar dari ruang tunggu artis.

"Dia itu, kenapa sih? Dasar wanita aneh" 'K' mengikuti Anko keluar ruang tunggu artis. Mereka berdua menuju tempat parkiran, dimana Pein sudah menunggu keduanya di mobil van hitam.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Apartement Shikamaru**.

Tit..tit..tit!

Bunyi alarm dari ponsel Shikamaru, memaksanya untuk membuka matanya yang masih mengantuk.

Shikamaru melihat ke layar ponselnya, "Sudah jam setengah sepuluh malam" suaranya terdengar parau, dengan sedikit malas—ia bangkit dari ranjangnya.

Shikamaru mengaganti piama tidurnya, dengan kaos hitam lengan panjang dan celana jins coklat. Ia sedikit menyisir rambutnya dan mengikat rambut panjangnya keatas seperti biasa.

Shikamaru berjalan keluar kamarnya, ia mendapati seluruh ruangan telah gelap. Namun ada sedikit cahaya dari televisi yang menyala, di sana—terlihat Heora sedang meninton TV.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" Heora menoleh pada adiknya yang sudah rapi, namun masih terlihat mengantuk.

Shikamaru menguap lebar, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya—mencoba untuk mengusir rasa kantuk.

"Cuci muka sana" Shikamaru hanya mengangguk pelan, ia kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Hanya sekedar untuk mencuci muka dan lain-lain (pikirkan sendiri, apa aja yang di lakukan Shika di KM).

Cklek

Shikamaru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan muka fresh, ia menyambar tas selempangnya yang tergantung di depan pintu masuk apartement.

Heora berjalan menghampiri adiknya, "Sebaiknya kau tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk bekerja part time malam-malam, tidak baik untuk kesehatan dan pasti kau kelelahan saat sekolah nanti. Membuatmu terus terjaga saat pelajaran berlangsung" Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dari mana kakak tahu, aku sering ketiduran di kelas?"

Heora membuang nafasnya panjang, "Naruto dan Gaara—kedua temanmu itu merasa khawatir dengan keadaanmu yang terlihat kelelahan dan selalu tertidur di setiap mata pelajaran"

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti, "Karena itu, berhentilah dari pekerjaanmu sekarang, carilah kerja part time yang membutuhkan pekerja saat weekend saja. Bukankah banyak, cafe-cafe atau rumah makan di sekitar sini yang memperkejakan seorang pelajar hanya saat weekend dan menurutku—jika kau mengambil kerja part time di sana, itu tidak akan mengganggu aktifitas sekolahmu"

"Tapi—aku sudah nyaman dengan pekerjaanku sekarang. Meski hanya pengantar makanan, tapi upahnya lumayan"

Pletak

"Aduh!" Heora mendelik tajam, baru saja—ia menjitak kepala adiknya dengan keras.

"Kenapa kakak memukul kepalaku?" Shikamaru mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau ini masih kecil, jangan memikirkan tentang uang—pikirkan saja sekolahmu" Heora melipat kedua tangannya.

"Uang dari upah kerja part timeku kan, juga untuk kebutuhan sekolah. Lagipula, aku tidak mau meyusahkan kakak"

Heora mendesah panjang, ia mengerti dengan keputusan adiknya yang memilih kerja part time di malam hari dan membuatnya tidak mau menggantungkan semua kebutuhan hidupnya pada sang kakak.

"Tapi aku tidak mau melihatmu kelelahan saat pergi ke sekolah, aku takut nilaimu jadi turun gara-gara kerja part time di malan hari" Heora menatap sedih pada adiknya.

Shikamaru tersenyum pada kakak perempuannya, ia memaklumi kekhawatirannya.

"Tenanglah kak, aku ini jenius. Meski selalu ketiduran di kelas, nilai rata-rataku masih tetap aman hingga sekarang" Shikamaru terkekeh sambil menyombongkan dirinya, sang kakak hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Akkh! Kalau saja bukan karena kedua orang bodoh itu—pasti hidup kita tidak akan sengsara seperti ini" Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Kedua orang bodoh?" Heora mengangguk.

"Mereka—kedua orang tua kita. Kalau saja mereka tidak pergi keliling dunia dan kehabisan uang saat sampai di afrika—pasti sekarang kita sudah kaya raya" Heora mengepalkan tangannya dan menunjukkan muka seramnya jika sedang marah.

Shikamaru mendesah panjang, "Mereka bukannya pergi keliling dunia, tapi—ayah dan ibu sedang bekerja untuk penelitian. Kau tahu sendiri, mereka adalah ilmuan yang bekerja untuk meneliti hewan liar"

Heora mendecak sebal, "Tetep saja, mereka kerjanya hanya menghabiskan uang. Dan ujung-ujungnya, kita yang susah. Di tinggal ayah dan ibu ke luar negri berbulan-bulan sampai tahunan, tanpa meninggalkan uang sepeserpun untuk kebutuhan hidup dan sekolahmu. Orang tua macam apa mereka" Shikamaru setuju dengan perkataan kakaknya.

Brak

Tiba-tiba Heora memukul dinding apartementnya dengan keras dan membuat Shikamaru terlonjak kaget, "Grrrr! Awas saja jika kedua orang aneh itu pulang, aku pastikan keduanya akan mati di tanganku" Heora mengepalkan tangannya, hingga menimbulkan suara 'Kreaak'.

Glup

Shikamaru meneguk ludahnya paksa saat merasakan aura membunuh dari tubuh kakaknya, _'Menakutkan! Ayah, ibu—semoga kalian tidak pulang cepat-cepat'_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Jalanan Konoha, 10.15 malam.**

Malam semakin larut, namun keadaan jalanan kota masih terlihat begitu ramai. Terbukti dengan masih banyaknya orang yang berlalu-lalang dan beberapa toko yang masih buka di jam 10 lewat.

Gaara baru saja keluar dari gedung tempatnya les, ia bergegas untuk pulang. Ia berjalan begitu santai di trotoar jalan, matanya memangdang ke sekeliling penjuru jalanan. Matanya menangkap sebuah stand ice cream yang penjualnya—berjualan di pinggir halte bus.

"Ice cream~" Gaara berlari kecil sembari menghampiri tukang ice cream itu.

Gaara memesan ice cream rasa vanila dengan cone, selesai membayar—ia bergegas untuk pergi. Namun, ia menghentikan langklahnya saat dirinya tanpa sengaja melihat Neji di halte bus.

Gaara membelalakkan matanya, "Gawat! Ketua OSIS" Gaara berniat untuk kabur sebelum Neji sadar dengan keberadaannya.

Namun belum sempat ia pergi, Neji sudah melihatnya.

"HEI! RAMBUT MERAH—BERHENTI KAU!" Neji menghampiri Gaara yang membeku di tempat.

'_Mati aku, mati aku, mati aku!'_

"Balikkan wajahmu" Gaara menegang, ia mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Glup

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Gaara membalikkan wajahnya menghadap ke arah Neji.

Neji memicingkan matanya saat melihat wajah Gaara, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau yang tadi siangkan?" Gaara diam, ia tidak berani bicara.

"Ayo bicara!" Neji mencengkram kerah kemeja Gaara.

"Ugh, lepaskan!" Gaara melepaskan cengkraman Neji di kerah bajunya, ia menatap tajam sang ketua OSIS.

Sekuat hati ia mencoba memberanikan dirinya, "Memang kenapa kalau yang tadi siang itu aku?" Gaara menaikkan rahangnya, seolah menantang Neji di depannya.

"Berani juga kau!" Neji mengepalkan tinjunya, bersiap untuk menghajar Gaara.

Seakan tak gentar dengan gertakan Neji, Gaara semakin memajukan wajahnya.

"Kau mau memukulku?" Neji benar-benar bersiap untuk memukulnya, namun ia tahan karena banyaknya orang yang memandang kearah mereka berdua.

"Ayo pukul, pukul aku!" Gaara semakin berani untuk menantang Neji memukul wajah manisnya.

Tidak mau di anggap orang lain sedang mencoba memukul remaja merah manis di depannya, perlahan Neji menurunkan kepalan tangannya.

"Kenapa tidak jadi memukulku? Hah..hah!" Gaara mendorong kedua bahu Neji dengan kasar dan membuatnya sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

Sekuat hati, ia meredam emosinya. Gaara tersenyum licik ke arah Neji.

"Kau masih memikirkan kejadian tadi siang?" Neji menatap tajam tepat ke mata Gaara.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak menguping dan hanya sekedar lewat saja" Neji mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku tidak percaya!"

Gaara memutar bola matanya, "Iyaaa! Aku memang sedikit mendengar percakapan kalian, tapi sumpah—Cuma sedikit" Neji menatap Gaara intens dan membuat Gaara sedikit kurang nyaman.

"Apa yang kau dengar?"

Glup

Gaara menelan ludah paksa, "O—obsesinya pada Sasuke, dia sepertinya kurang waras jika terus mengejar Sasuke yang jelas-jelas sudah menolaknya berulang kali" Gaara lekas menutup mulutnya yang sepertinya terlalu blak-blakkan.

'_Gawat! Aku keceplosan'_

Neji mendesah panjang, "Ku harap, kau bisa menyimpan rahasia ini. Aku tidak mau, orang lain tahu sifat Sakura yang sebenarnya"

"Tapi—sifat Sakura itu begitu menakutkan, sangat berbahaya jika dia menyakiti orang lain yang ingin dekat dengan Sasuke. Dan kupikir, Sasuke juga tidak merasa aman jika terus di kejar-kejar oleh Sakura. Dia pasti akan membenci gadis pink itu"

Neji memandang ke arah lain, "Selama ada aku, Sakura akan bertindak di jalannya dan tidak akan menyakiti orang lain"

Gaara menggeram kesal, "Selama ada kau? Memangnya, kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk lepas dari gadis itu? Bukankah dia, sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi dan hanya menjadikanmu sebagai alat untuk mendapatkan Sasuke saja?" lagi-lagi Gaara berkata tanpa ia pikirkan terlebih dahulu.

"Kau pikir, berapa lama lagi kau bisa bertahan dengan sifat Sakura yang kurang waras itu? Selamanya?" Neji membelalakkan matanya, ia tertohok dengan kata-kata Gaara.

"Aku—tidak tahu" Neji menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sadarlah, kalau kau seperti ini terus. Bisa-bisa kau jadi seperti Sakura yang terus mengejar Sasuke tanpa pernah mengenal rasa lelah dan menjadi gila karenanya. Kau melakukan ini, bukan karena kau mencintai Sakura tapi kau hanya kasihan pada gadis itu"

"Kasihan? Aku?" Gaara mengangguk, ia memegang pundak Neji. Beruntung tinggi keduanya tidak terlalu beda jauh, tinggi Gaara hanya sebatas dagu Neji.

"Cobalah lupakan Sakura, carilah pacar yang baru dan lebih baik dari gadis gila itu. Beri penjelasan pada Sakura, kau ingin lepas darinya dan tidak mau lagi jadi umpannya untuk mendapatkan semua keinginannya" jelas Gaara bijak, sebenarnya ia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya mengatakan kalimat seperti ini pada Neji. Padahal, mereka tidak saling kenal sebelumnya. Apakah, Gaara hanya terbawa suasana?

"Jangan memikirkan Sakura terus, kau harus mulai memikirkan dirimu juga. Dan mulailah untuk mengubah jalan cintamu sendiri dengan orang lain" Neji menatap Gaara. Entah kenapa, saat mendengar kata-kata Gaara—hatinya seakan bergejolak.

'_Dia—kenapa bisa berkata seperti itu? Dan kenapa aku ini, dadaku—seakan mau meledak saat memikirkan semua kata-katanya barusan'_

"Sial" gumam Neji pelan.

"Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu yah?" Gaara mendekatkan dirinya pada Neji. Ia tidak tahu jika semakin Gaara mendekat, dada Neji bergemuruh bagai gunung yang akan meledak.

"A—a" lidah Neji seakan keluh, ia menjauhi Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa.." kata Neji sekenanya.

'_Astaga! Aku ini kenapa? Kok aku jadi gugup begini?'_

"Dasar aneh" gumam Gaara pelan dan beruntung Neji tidak mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah aku mau pulang, gara-gara kau—aku jadi telat pulang" Gaara berniat untuk pergi dari hadapan Neji, namun belum selangkah ia pergi dari hadapan Neji—tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak bahunya dari belakang.

Bruk

"Adaw!" Gaara terhuyung hampir terjatuh, beruntung Neji segera menangkap tubuh Gaara.

Grep

Keduanya saling bertatapan, entah sadar atau tidak—posisi mereka begitu dekat dan bisa dikatakan jika mereka seperti sedang berpelukan.

"Kyaaaa, K, K!" lepas dari Gaara dan Neji, muncul segerombol perempuan yang berlari mengejar seseorang yang baru saja menabrak Gaara tadi.

Sadar dengan posisinya yang berada di pelukan Neji, Gaara segera mendorong tubuh tegap Neji dengan sangat kasar.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku?" Gaara melotot ke arah Neji.

"Kenapa kau memelukku?"

Neji mendengus sebal, "Aku hanya mencoba untuk menolongmu, hampir saja kau jatuh tadi"

"La—lalu kenapa malah memelukku?"

Neji tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia memijit keningnya. "Sudahlah, aku tidak mau berdebat dengan orang aneh sepertimu" Neji meninggalkan Gaara.

"Orang aneh katamu? Kau yang aneh!" Gaara sedikit berteriak pada Neji, namun Neji tidak mau mendengarkan dan terus melangkah meninggalkan Gaara di belakangnya.

Gaara memandang punggung Neji, "Tadi itu apa?" Gaara menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar cepat.

'_Saat di pelukannya—kenapa rasanya begitu hangat?'_

Gaara membelalakkan matanya, "Akkhh! Apa yang aku pikirkan?" ia memukul pipinya dengan keras.

"Sialan, gara-gara Neji. Aku jadi berpikir yang aneh-aneh" Gaara menggembungkan pipinya.

"Eh, ice cream ku meleleh. Huaaa" Gaara memandangi bungkusan ice creamnya yang di rasakannya ice cream di dalamnya sudah meleleh. Gaara membuang bungkusan ice creamnya dan menginjak injaknya dengan perasaan kesal

"SEMUA INI GARA-GARA DIA, DASAR! NEJI SIALAAAN!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kiba terus berlari dari kejaran para gadis di belakangnya atau bisa disebut—fans-fansnya.

"Lari mereka kencang sekali!" Kiba terengah-engah sambil terus berlari sambil sesekali menoleh kebelakang.

Sebenarnya tadi, Kiba ingin menghirup udara di luar apartementnya sejenak. Dengan menggunakan topi yang menutupi wajahnya dari publik, Kiba berjalan santai menuju pusat kota. Tentunya, ia keluar dari apartementnya secara diam-diam—tanpa sepengetahuan menejernya. Jika menejernya tahu, ia keluyuran malam-malam. Maka habislah dia, Kiba bisa mendapat masalah besar.

Saat ia sudah berada di taman kota pada pukul 10.25 malam, tanpa sengaja ia menabarak seseorang dan membuat topinya terjatuh. Beberapa orang mulai mengenalinya dan mengerubunginya. Merasa terancam, akhirnya ia berlari sekuat tenaga dan tanpa terduga—para fans yang kenbanyakan perempuan, tiba-tiba mengejarnya sampai sekarang.

"Hos..hos! aku hos..tidak kuat berlari lagi" Kiba bersembunyi di sebuah gang sepi, beruntung ia bisa lolos dari kejaran pada gadis-gadis tadi.

"Aku harus segera kembali ke apartement, tapi—bagaimana caranya?" Kiba sedikit berpikir, ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel touch screennya.

"Telephone maneger—" Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak. Kalau aku beri tahu dia keberadaanku saat ini, dia pasti akan marah besar dan membunuhku" Kiba mulai panik, tidak mungkin kan dia bermalam di gang sepi ini. Bisa-bisa besok dia di temukan oleh orang lain dan membuatnya terkena masalah yang lebih rumit lagi.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ia mulai putus asa.

"Mungkin—ada jalan lain yang lebih aman di sekitar sini" Kiba keluar dari persembunyiannya, ia keluar dari gang sepi itu sambil celingukan. Sepi, tidak ada lagi fans yang mengejarnya.

Kiba berlari sambil melihat kebelakang, ia tidak menyadari ada sebuah motor tua melaju pelan di depannya.

Tiiiiin

Pengendara motor tua itu, cepat-cepat menghentikan lajunya. Kiba yang terkejut dengan suara klakson motor itu, terjatuh tepat di depan si pengendara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Berlari tanpa melihat kedepan, hampir saja kau tertabrak!" omel si pengendara sambil turun dari motornya.

Ternyata si pengendara itu adalah Shikamaru, ia berjalan menghampiri Kiba yang masih duduk di aspal jalanan gang sepi itu. Ia berniat untuk menolong Kiba berdiri

"Ah, ma—mafkan aku" Kiba bangkit berdiri dan Shikamaru membuang niatnya untuk membantu Kiba.

"Berlari malam-malam? Apa kau sedang olahraga?" melihat Kiba tidak terluka, Shikamaru berjalan menuju motor tuanya.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku" ia melihat motor Shikamaru, di belakang motor itu ada kotak yang bertuliskan ada 'Layanan pesan antar, kedai mie china Xiu'.

"Ah, aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu yah?" Kiba merasa masih tidak enak dengan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya diam tanpa menanggapi Kiba, ia menyalakan motor tuanya dan bersiap pergi untuk mengantarkan pesanan mie untuk pelanggan.

Shikamaru hampir melajukan motornya, namun ia menghentikannya saat melihat sekumpulan perempuan berlari tepat kearahnya.

"Gawat, mereka datang!" Kiba mulai panik dan mulai melakukan ancang-ancang untuk kembali kabur.

"Kyaaaa, itu K, K!" seru para gadis-gadis itu pada Kiba.

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya, "K?" ia menoleh pada Kiba.

'Aku baru sadar, ternyata—dia artis bernama 'K' itu"

"Maaf, aku pergi dulu" Kiba hendak lari, namun Shikamaru menahan tangan Kiba.

"He?" Kiba terkejut dan memperhatikan tangannya yang di genggam Shikamaru.

"Naiklah!" seru Shikamaru, ia menepuk boncengan motornya.

"Apa?" masih belum mengerti, Kiba mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mereka sudah dekat" Shikamaru menunjuk kearah kerumunan gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya tadi.

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir, ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya di kerubuti oleh gadis-gadis itu. kalau sekedar tanda tangan sih—ia akan lakukan. Tapi kalau lebih dari tanda tangan, seperti mencium, menyerahkan barang-barang kesayangannya atau menggerayangi tubuhnya, mencakar dan sebagainya—Kiba jadi berkidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Baiklah, antar aku ke apartement di tengah kota" Kiba menaiki motor tua yang Shikamaru kendarai.

Shikamaru melepas helmnya dan menyerahkan pada Kiba di belakangnya. "Pakai ini!"

"Untuk apa?" Kiba menerima helm milik Shikamaru, diatas helm itu ada kaca mata google.

"Pakai saja, itu untuk menutupi wajahmu" Kiba mengangguk, ia juga menurunkan kaca mata google dan memakainya.

"Pengangan yang kuat, aku akan ngebut!" Shikamaru bersiap-siap untuk melajukan motor tuanya.

"Dengan motor tua ini? yang benar saja!"

Shikamaru menyeringai, "Kau akan lihat, seberapa kencangnya motor ini melaju di jalanan"

Ngeeeeeeeng!

"Woaaaaaa!" teriak Kiba kencang sambil berpegangan pada kaus Shikamaru. Shikamaru melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan ia berhasil melewati para gadis-gadis yang mengejar Kiba tanpa ketahuan. Mungkin karena saking kencangnya motornya melaju, jadi gadis-gadis itu tidak sadar jika Kiba dan Shikamaru habis melewati mereka semua.

"RASANYA, AKU BEBAAAAAAS!" Kiba berteriak dengan kencang di jalan raya kota Konoha yang mulai lengang, ia merentangkan tangannya sambil merasakan angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya. Kiba memejamkan matanya, ia menikmati malam-malam kebebasannya.

Shikamaru melirik Kiba dari kaca spion motornya, ia sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah Kiba.

"Kau mau kita ngebut?"

Kiba mengacungkan jempulnya ke arah muka Shikamaru di depan, "Ayo kita ngebut, sampai batas kecepatan motormu!"

"Baiklah!" Shikamaru melajukan motornya hingga di atas batas normal, entah sudah berapa mobil yang ia dahului. Namun, Shikamaru seakan tidak peduli dan semakin menambah kecepatan motornya.

"WOOOOOOO! KITA NGEBUUUUT!" teriak Kiba kencang sambil berpegangan erat di kaos Shikamaru, ia tidak berani memeluk pinggang Shikamaru. Takut Shikamaru marah dan salah paham padanya.

"AYO KITA NGEBUT SAMPAI PAGI!"

"DASAR BODOH MANA BISA?" Shikamaru dan Kiba saling tertawa bersama dan terus melajukan motor tua milik pemilik kedai mie yang di sewakan padanya. Shikamaru terus melaju hingga tidak sadar, jika ia telah melupakan pekerjaannya mengantar mie china. Tapi, entah kenapa—malam ini ia merasa senang dan beruntung bertemu dengan Kiba. Apakah ini—sebuah takdir?

Tbc.

* * *

Akhirnya bisa update juga,

maaf author negbuat reader-san jadi nunggu lama

sekarang gimana? panjang nggak wordnya?, maaf kalau agak bingung. soalnya ini author buanya kilat hehehe.

sedikit penjelasan, di sini Kiba tuh penyanyi. author minjam lirik lagunya **DA-ICE** (IDol grup yang terdidi dari 5 cowok keren) yang **i'll be back**,,enak deh lagunya. dan uthor ngebayangin Kiba tuh si Sota salah satu vocalist di Da-ice hahahaha. suaranya muanis, cocok ma karecter Kiba yang manis hahaha. selain nyanyi, DA-ICE juga bisa ngedance..keren loh dancenya.

ok lah g banyak cincong, semoga suka.

oh iya, author ngucapin banyak terima kasih buat yang udah review. author g bisa bales satu2 mohon di maklumi yah

ga bosen-bosen ngingatin, tolong sehabis baca nih FF. sempat-sempatin review yah, terima kasih semuanya...sampai jumpa di next chapter berikutnya _)/


	5. Chapter 5

**SWEET MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing :** SasuNaru

**Warning(s) :** Boys Love, **Typo** kemana-mana dan banyak, **EYD** berantakan masih banyak belajar author masih baru.

**Catatan** : **"talk"** dan **'mind',**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, waktunya bersantai bagi semua orang. Termasuk Naruto juga.

Di dalam kamarnya yang remang-remang, Naruto masih bergelung di dalam selimutmya. Padahal hari sudah mulai siang, namun—Naruto masih enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat tidurnya.

Memang beginilah Naruto saat hari minggu, menghabiskan liburan seharinya dengan bermalas-malasan dan tidur sepanjang hari.

Sementara Naruto masih tertidur nyenyak di kasurnya, Kushina menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Ia menggeram kesal saat pintu kamar Naruto masih tertutup rapat.

"Anak itu benar-benar keterlaluan!" geram Kushina, ia membuka paksa kenop pintu kamar Naruto.

Brak!

"NARUTO, BANGUN!"

Dari dalam selimut, Naruto sedikit menggeliat. Namun ia sama sekali tidak membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Anak ini..." Kushina menggapai selimut Naruto dan membukanya selimut itu paksa.

"Eung!" Naruto mengerang pelan, ia masih belum mau membuka matanya dan malah memeluk gulingnya erat.

Kushina mendengus sebal, urat-urat kemarahannya muncul di kepalanya.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!" Kushina berteriak tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Ya tuhan, ibu! Bisa tidak sih, kau tidak berteriak di telingaku!" Naruto mengambil posisi duduk di kasur empuknya sambil mengorek-ngorek lubang telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya.

Kushina hanya menanggapi kemarahan anaknya dengan senyuman liciknya.

"Kalau ibu tidak berteriak, kau tidak akan bangun sampai besok" Kushina berjalan menuju jendela kamar Naruto yang masih tertutupi oleh korden warna biru pastel. Mata Naruto sedikit silau, saat cahaya matahari menyinari kamarnya.

"Lihat, ini sudah siang dan matahari sudah mulai meninggi. Keterlaluan kalau kau masih tidur pada jam segini, ayo bangun!"

Naruto mendengus sebal, ia mengucek matanya. "Tapi ini hari minggu, biarkan aku tidur sepuasnya bu~" Naruto mulai merengek dan kembali untuk tidur. Namun segera Kushina menyeret tangan putranya untuk turun dari tempat tidur.

"Jangan coba-coba tidur lagi, di bawah—ada temanmu. Cepat temui dia!" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

'_Teman?'_

"Ouh, paling juga Shikamaru atau Gaara" Naruto menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang berantakan seperti sarang burung dan memasukkan sebelang tangannya di celananya untuk menggaruk pantatnya yang gatal. Dengan santainya, Naruto berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamarnya, namun segera di tahan oleh Kushina.

"Hei, tunggu! Penampilanmu—cepat rapikan penampilanmu dan ganti piyamamu!" Kushina membenarkan rambut Naruto yang berantakan dan mencoba membuka piyama Naruto yang sudah kusut.

Naruto menepis tangan ibunya lembut, "Sudahlah bu, memangnya kenapa dengan penampilanku?" Naruto berjalan melewati Kushina, ia menuruni tangga dengan wajah masih mengantuk, rambut yang berantakan dan piyama tidur yang kusut. Benar-benar penampilan yang buruk.

Kushina mengejar Naruto, ia menahan lengan putranya.

"Bukan, dia bukan Shikamaru ataupun Gaara. Tapi, seseorang yang bermarga U—Uchi..siapa yah? Ibu lupa" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

'_Uchi?'_

"Aduh! Kenapa ibu lupa?" Kushina memegang dagunya, ia masih berusaha mengingat-ingat nama marga teman Naruto tadi.

"Pokoknya, dia itu tampan sekali dan matanya onyxnya—entah kenapa ibu pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat"

'_Tampan? Mata onyx?Uchi—'_

"Uchiha!" pekik Naruto tiba-tiba dan berjalan cepat untuk menuruni anak tangga.

"Ah iya, Uchiha—" Kushina mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ha? Uchiha?" Kushina baru sadar akan sesuatu dan cepat-cepat ia juga menuruni anak tangga, menyusul Naruto.

Naruto mengintip dari balik tembok ruang tengah keluarga, ia membelalakkan matanya lebar.

"Si teme itu, kenapa dia kesini?" di belakang Naruto, Kushina ikut mengintip.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Astaga, ibu! Kau mengagetkanku saja" Naruto mengelus dadanya, ia terkejut saat menemukan ibunya tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya.

Kushina memutar bola matanya, Kushina berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri memebelakanginya di ruang keluarga.

"Maaf, Naruto membuatmu menunggu" Sasuke membalikkan badannya, ia tersenyum ramah pada ibu Naruto.

_(Author : Cieeee! Ketemu calon mertua~ #di Chidori)_

Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Kushina, Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan keadaan Naruto yang berantakan—namun entah kenapa, masih terkesan cute.

Sadar dengan pemikiran anehnya, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak mau terlihat salah tingkah di depan Naruto dan ibunya.

"Astaga, Naruto! Penampilanmu—seperti gadis habis di perkosa saja" Kushina terperanjat kaget melihat penampilan anaknya yang berantakan, terkesan tidak sopan pada tamu.

Naruto melirik tajam pada ibunya, "Bicara apa ibu ini?" Kushina balik melirik tajam.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu dan mandi sana! Tidak sopan kan, berpenampilan berantakan seperti ini di depan tamu" Kushina mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk berbalik.

Naruto menolak, "Kenapa dengan penampilanku? Lagipula, di juga bukan tamu—" Sasuke melotot, Naruto seketika terdiam. Entah kenapa, mata Sasuke yang melotot—lebih menakutkan dari pada kemarahan ibunya.

"Baiklah, ibu akan meninggalkan kalian berdua" selepas Kushina pergi, Naruto mendekati Sasuke sambil melotot kearahnya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Cepat mandi dan segera ikut aku ke suatu tempat!"

Naruto memicingkan matanya, "Kemana?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu, aku tunggu di luar" Sasuke pergi keluar rumah Naruto.

Naruto mendengus sebal, "Apa-apaan sikapnya itu? Benar-benar menyebalkan! Seenaknya saja main perintah begitu"

**_o—oooOOOooo-o_**

**_15 menit kemudian._**

Naruto keluar dari rumahnya, ia melihat Sasuke yang menunggunya di depan pagar rumahnya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan mobil _Ferari_ hitamnya. Sasuke melihat Naruto yang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Cepat sekali kau mandi?" Naruto memandang sebal ke arah Sasuke.

"Cerewet!" Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Cepat masuk ke mobil" Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto dan mendorongnya untuk masuk.

"Aku tidak mau!" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa kau bilang?" desis Sasuke sambil melotot tajam.

Naruto memajukan mungilnya, "Aku bilang, aku-tidak-mau!" Naruto berniat untuk kembali kedalam rumahnya, ia sudah membuka kembali pagar rumahnya. Namun, Sasuke dengan cepat menahan gerbang pagar rumah Naruto dan menutupnya kembali.

"Berani sekali kau menolak perintahku!" bentak Sasuke pelan, namun penuh penegasan.

Sasuke menangkupkan tangan besarnya di kepala pirang Naruto, "Kau ingat taruhan kita?" Naruto meneguk ludahnya paksa saat melihat tatapan mengerikan milik Sasuke.

'_Sial, kenapa dia mengungkit-ungkit tentang taruhan itu?'_

"Sekarang ini, kau adalah pesuruhku, budakku dan pelayanku! Perintahku adalah mutlak dan harus kau turuti" Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"APA? budakmu, pelayanmu! Apa-apaan itu? Bukannya kau hanya menyuruhku untuk mejadi peuruhmu?"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, "Baguslah kalau kau ingat!" Sasuke berjalan menuju sisi lain dari mobilnya. Naruto melotot tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Sekarang Masuk ke mobil dan jangan membantah!" lagi-lagi Sasuke memerintah Naruto dan membuat Naruto harus menuruti perintah Sasuke dengan terpaksa.

'_Sialan, kalau saja bukan karena taruhan itu—sudah aku tendang dia ke neraka!'_

Dengan raut muka sebal, Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang duduk di samping kursi kemudinya sebentar, tanpa Naruto tahu—Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**Sasuke memasang **_safety beltnya,_ ia memandang Naruto yang lagi-lagi kesusahan memasang _safety beltnya_. (Baca chapter 2).

"Masih tidak bisa memasang _safety belt_?" Naruto memandang Sasuke sebentar.

"Bisa kok" ujar Naruto singkat dan kembali berkutat dengan _safety beltnya_.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Sini, biar aku bantu" Sasuke memegang _safety belt_ milik Naruto, namun segera ia menepis tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh _safety beltnya_.

"Ja—jangan, biar aku saja yang pasang sendiri" dengan nada panik, Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya. Ia memengang erat _safety beltnya_. Ingatannya, tiba-tiba berputar kekejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat dimana Sasuke membantunya memasang _safety beltnya _dan berakhir dengan aksi Sasuke yang hampir saja mencium bibirnya. Untung saja saat itu, Naruto cepat-cepat menyadarkan Sasuke. Kalau sampai terlambat, bisa-bisa bibirnya di perawani—eh di perjakai oleh bibir Sasuke. Euuh itu sangat menjijikkan bagi Naruto.

"Ya sudah, cepat pakai _safety belt_ milikmu" Sasuke sudah melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Iya-iya, dasar cerewet" sungut Naruto sambil menguncikan lock _safety beltnya_.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**SMA Konoha.**_

Mobil _Ferari _Sasuke sudah memasuki halaman parkir sekolah, Naruto menatap ke luar jendela mobil Sasuke. Ia melihat, beberapa siswa dari berbagai klub ekskul sedang melakukan kegiatan tambahan mereka di hari minggu.

"Turunlah" perintah Sasuke, Naruto mengangguk patuh.

Setelah melepaskan _safety belt_nya, Naruto bergegas turun dari mobil Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sekolah?" Sasuke melirik Naruto sebentar.

"Nanti kau juga tahu" kata Sasuke singkat dan membuat Naruto bergumam sebal.

Sasuke berjalan ke belakang mobilnya, ia membuka bagasi mobil dan mengambil tas besarnya.

"Dobe, kemarilah!" Naruto berjalan ke tempat Sasuke.

"Apa?" sewot Naruto.

Tanpa banyak kata, Sasuke menyerahkan tas besarnya pada Naruto dengan seenaknya.

"Hey, teme! Apa-apaan ini?" Naruto sedikit kewalahan membawa tas besar milik Sasuke yang sepertinya sangat berat.

"Cerewet! Bawa saja barang-barangku dan jangan coba-coba membuanganya!" Naruto mendelik tajam. Sasuke berjalan mendahului Naruto keluar dari halaman parkir sekolah, tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto—Sasuke menyeringai licik.

'_Lihat saja, kau akan ku kerjai habis-habisan!'_

"Ugh! Ini berat!" keluh Naruto yang kesusahan membawa tas Sasuke, ia memegang tas Sasuke dengan menumpunya di kedua tangannya. Naruto mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang begitu cepat, sepertinya—Sasuke sengaja mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hey, teme! Kita mau kemana?" Naruto berjalan sedikit terhuyung, karena ia tidak begitu kuat membawa tas Sasuke.

"Ke gedung Basket" kata Sasuke singkat dan masih berjalan di depan Naruto.

"Kenapa ke gedung basket?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia makin mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Aduh, jalannya cepat sekali!" Naruto sedikit berlari untuk mengejar Sasuke.

"Teme, tunggu aku!"

Sasuke sudah berada di depan gedung basket, letaknya tidak jauh dari gedung sekolah dan halaman parkir.

"Dobe, cepatlah sedikit! Lamban sekali kau ini" Sasuke memandang Naruto yang masih berjalan kesusahan menaiki dua anak tangga menuju teras gedung basket.

"Berisik!" sungut Naruto.

Dengan bersusah payah, akhirnya ia sampai di depan Sasuke yang menunggunya di depan pintu gedung basket.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan beriringan menuju ke ruang ganti klub basket, di sana sudah menunggu anggota klub yang lain berserta pelatih basket.

"Kapten lama sekali!" keluh Sai yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir tidak jelas di dekat pintu ruang ganti.

"Sai, berhentilah mondar mandir seperti itu. Kau membuat kami pusing" seorang anggota klub basket melempar Sai dengan handuk miliknya.

"Diamlah Sui, kita harus cepat menentukan strategi untuk melawan SMA Suna" Sai melempar kembali handuk milik temannya yang bernama Suigetsu, seorang siswa manis berkacamata dengan gagang kacamata berwarna ungu.

"Pertandingan masih 2 minggu lagi, kau tenang saja—kapten selalu punya strategi jitu untuk melawan mereka" kali ini seorang anggota klub berbadan besar, menghampiri Sai. Dia adalah Jugo, siswa dengan perawakan besar-tinggi dan kekar.

Anggota klub yang lain meng'iya'kan kata-kata Jogo, Sai menghela nafas panjang. mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang mencemaskan soal pertandingan basket antar sekolah dua minggu lagi.

Maklum saja, sudah bertahun-tahun SMA Konoha kalah telak oleh SMA Suna dalam pertandingan basket. Namun, sejak kepemimpinan Sasuke—akhirnya SMA Konoha untuk pertama kalinya bisa mengalahkan tim basket dari SMA Suna. Karena itu, Sai cemas—jika tim basketnya akan mengalami kekalahan. Karena setahunya, SMA Suna memiliki pemain unggulan diatas kemampuan timnya. Bisa saja kan, kemenangan tim basketnya beberapa bulan yang lalu di pertandingan persahabatan, berubah jadi kekalahan.

Klek

Pintu ruang ganti terbuka, Sai dan teman-teman satu timnya segera menyambut Sasuke dengan riang. Namun keriangan mereka seketika berhenti, saat menemukan Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

"He? Kau!" tuding Sai pada wajah Naruto, sementara Naruto tekejut dengan teriakan Sai.

"Kenapa dia ada disini?" Sai memandang Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian.

"Aduh gawat, dia kan bocah pirang yang kemarin kita bully" bisik Jugo pelan pada Suigetsu.

"Haaaah!" Suigetsu menghela nafas panjang. "Perasaanku tidak enak, pasti ketua akan menghukum kita. Karena tindakan kita pada bocah pirang itu kemarin" Jugo mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Suigetsu. Suasana ruang latihan berubah suram.

"Semuanya cepat ganti pakaian kalian, kita akan latihan ekstra hari ini!" seru Sasuke pada rekan-rekan satu timnya.

"BAIK!" semua tim basket segera berganti pakaian mereka dengan seragam tim basket.

"Untuk Sai, Suigetsu, Jugo, Lee dan Haku—kalian tetap di sini"

Glup

Tubuh kelima remaja yang namanya di panggil oleh Sasuke menegang, keringat dingin mulai membanjiri dahi mereka saat melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke.

Sang pelatih yang dari tadi di tempat, menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Sasuke memandang sang pelatih yang memegangs ebuah papan absen di tangannya.

"Mereka sudah melakukan kesalahan dan aku harus memberikan hukuman setimpal pada mereka" sang pelatih mengangguk mengerti, ia tidak mempermasalahkan tindakan Sasuke dan menayakan kesalahan apa yang kelima anak didiknya lakukan—hingga membuat Sasuke menghukum mereka.

"Ya sudahlah terserah, tapi—" sang pelatih, Ibiki Morino—memandang ke arah Naruto yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Dia, siapa?" Sasuke memandang Ibiki dan Naruto bergantian, sementara Naruto hanya mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Dia ini, pesuruh eksklusifku" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto yang berada di sampingnya.

"Pesuruh eksklusif?" pekik Ibiki, Suigetsu, Jogo, Sai, Lee dan Haku bersamaan. Mereka memandangi Naruto dari atas sampai bawah.

Ibiki memijat keningnya, "Hah! Remaja jaman sekarang, sukanya aneh-aneh" ia keluar dari ruang ganti sambil masih bergumam tidak jelas.

"Pesuruh eksklusif itu apa?" Lee bertanya pada ke empat temannya, ke emapatnya kompak menggelengkan kepala mereka bersamaan.

"Apa maksudmu menjadikan aku pesuruh eksklusifmu, teme?" Naruto melempar tas besar Sasuke ke lantai dengan sangat kasar.

Sasuke medelik tajam, "Kenapa kau lempar barang ku?" Sasuke memungut tasnya dan menentengnya dengan enteng. Sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang merasa berat saat membawa tas berat milik Sasuke.

"Jangan seenaknya mengklaim ku sebagai pesuruhmu eksklusifmu lah, pesuruh abadimu lah, budakmu lah. AKU TIDAK SUDI!" Naruto berteriak keras sambil mengehentak-hentakkan sebelah kakinya dan bergegas meninggalkan Sauske di tuang ganti. Namun sayang, Sasuke berhasil menahan lengan Naruto.

"Kau mau kemana? Kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum menyelesaikan tugas pertama sebagai pesuruh eksklusifku hari ini" Naruto menyentak tangan Sasuke yang memegang lengannya dengan kasar.

"Aku, tidak mau!" tolak Naruto sambil beranjak pergi, tapi—lagi-lagi Sasuke menahannya pergi dengan menutup pintu ruang ganti tim dengan keras.

Kelima remaja yang sejak tadi melihat pertengkaran Sasuke dan Naruto, hanya bisa diam dan menonton tanpa bisa melerai. Mereka tahu, Sasuke yang sedang marah—sangat menakutkan dan mereka tidak berani untuk mendekatinya. Katakan saja, mereka tidak mau menerima amukan dari Sasuke yang super duper mengerikan.

"Jangan berani menolak, atau kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih berat dari ku" Sasuke mendelik tajam, seolah bola matanya mau keluar.

Naruto seakan kebal dengan pelototan Sasuke, ia malah membalas memelototkan matanya. "AKU, TIDAK TAKUT!" Naruto berteriak di depan muka Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram kesal, ia menangkupkan tangannya di kepala pirang milik Naruto dan menggiringnya ke depan loker milik tim basket.

"Ayayaya, teme! Lepas, kepalaku sakit!" Naruto melepaskan kepalanya dari tangkupan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah lap, kemoceng, sapu dan ember yang terletak di pojokan ruang ganti, "Bersihkan ruangan ini sampai benar-benar besih, Jika tidak bersih—kau harus mengulangnya dari awal, hingga benar-benar bersih" Sasuke melempar lap lusuh tepat di muka Naruto dan melempar alat bersih-bersi ke lantai.

"Lakukan sekarang!" perintah Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menggeram sebal, sebenarnya—ia ingin menolak. Tapi mau tidak mau ia harus menuruti perintah Sasuke, semua ini karena taruhan bodoh yang Sasuke ajukan kemarin. Harusnya, Naruto menolak taruhan itu.

Semua karena surat bodoh miliknya untuk Sakura, harusnya ia tahu—jika perasaannya pada Sakura akan ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Harusnya oa tahu, jika Sakura sangat terobsesi pada Sasuka dan membuat kejiwaan gadis itu sedikit kurang waras.

Naruto mengambil ember dan meletakkan lap, kemoceng dan sapu di sebuah bangku dekat jendela besar. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan tajam, lalu keluar dari ruangan ganti klub basket sambil membawa ember di tangannya untuk mengambil air.

Naruto menutup pintu ruang ganti dengan sangat keras, hingga membuat kaca jendela bergetar. Sasuke memperhatikan pintu yang tadi di tutup oleh Naruto, ia tersenyum licik.

Kemudian Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada kelima remaja yang sejak tadi berdiri mematung di tempat.

"Kalian, cepat bersihkan lapangan basket sekarang juga!" perintah Sasuke dengan suara tegas.

"Ta—tapi kami.." belum selesai kata-kata mereka, Sasuke sudah mendelik tajam.

"Apa? kalian mau bicara apa?" kelima remaja tadi meneguk ludah paksa, Saat Sasuke bergerak maju kearah mereka.

"Kalian tahukan, apa kesalahan kalian?" bentak Sasuke dengan berkacak pinggang, "Melempari Naruto dengan bola basket beramai-ramai, sama saja melakukan tindakan pengeroyokan. Apalagi sampai meninggalkan luka lebam dan membuatnya pingsan. Kalian beruntung aku tidak mengadukan tindakan kalian pada guru BP, jika sampai dia tahu hal ini—bisa-bisa kalian diskors dari sekolah dan terancam tidak bisa ikut pertandingan basket 2 minggu lagi"

Jugo menundukkan kepalanya bersalah, Sai menggaruk-garuk pipinya—ia mengakui keasalahannya. Suigetsu, berkali-kali membenarkan kaca matanya—ia gugup dan merasa bersalah telah melakukan hal buruk pada orang lain. Lee dan Haku saling bertatapan, kemudian mereka menundukkan kepalanya meraka dan merasa sangat bersalah pada Naruto.

"Maafkan kami" kata mereka berlima bersamaan.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Selesaikan tugas kalian membersihkan lapangan, aku dan tim yang lain akan melakukan pemanasan di lapangan luar gedung—belakang halaman sekolah. Jika sudah selesai, bergabunglah dengan kami di lapangan luar" ujar Sasuke, kemudian ia bergegas keluar ruang ganti klub. Meninggalkan mereka berlima di dalam ruang ganti sambil merenungi kesalahan mereka.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cuuur

Naruto berada di halaman belakang sekolah, ia membuka keran air yang berada di ujung halaman sekolah dan menampung airnya di ember. Dengan muka di tekuk, Naruto tak henti-hentinya menyumpah-serapahi Sasuke sejak tadi.

"Sialan, teme brengsek. Seenaknya saja menyuruhku membersihkan ruang ganti. Harusnya tugas inikan dilakukan oleh manager klub" setelah ember terisi penuh, Naruto membawa embernya kembali ke gedung basket. Namun belum selangkah ia meninggalkan tempat keran di belakang halaman sekolah, ia melihat kelima remaja yang memakai seragam basket dengan membawa sebuah ember di masing-masing tangan mereka.

Naruto ingat siapa kelima remaja itu, mereka adalah pelaku yang sudah melempari bola basket ke tbuhnya dan membuatya pingsan kemarin. Naruto menggeram kesal, namun sekuat hati—ia tidak mau membalas perlakuan mereka kemarin. Ia tidak mau lagi mencari masalah dengan kelima remaja itu.

Sai dan kawan-kawannya melihat Naruto berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka, "Eh, dia remaja yang kemarin" ujar Sai sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto pada teman-temannya di bekangnya.

"Sepertinya, kita harus minta maaf" timpal Jugo, ia berjalan duluan mendahului teman-temannya yang lain.

"Jika bukan karena kelakuanmu, Sai. Kita tidak akan dihukum seperti ini" Haku melengos melewati Sai.

"Sialan, kenapa kau menyalahkan aku. Kau juga kemarin ikutan melemparinya kan?" Sai berjalan mendekati Haku, namun Haku berjalan lebih cepat dari pada Sai.

"Yah, kita semua salah" Suigetsu mendesah panjang dan dibarengi dengan anggukan Lee.

Naruto melihat Jugo berjalan cepat kearahnya, Naruto mencoba menghindari Jugo dan berniat pergi darinya—namun Jugo tidak membiarkannya Naruto pergi, ia menghalang-halangi langkah Naruto.

"Kami perlu bicara padamu" Jugo memegang pundang kecil Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan kalian, jadi minggir dan biarkan aku pergi" Naruto melewati Jogu, namun dibelakang Jugo ada Haku dan Sai yang berdiri menghalangi jalannya.

"Ck, kalian mau apa sih? Jangan menghalangi jalanku begini" Naruto mencoba melewati Sai dan Haku, namun badannya yang kecil tidak mampu melewati badan Haku dan Sai yang terlampau tinggi darinya.

'_Ck, kenapa badan mereka tinggi dan berisi sih? Bikin iri saja'_

Naruto mulai kesal, dengan bersusah payah—ia mendorong badan Sai untuk di lewati. Namun tidak bisa, ia kemudian beralih pada Haku dan sama—ia tidak bisa menerobos barisan Haku dan Jugo. Badan mereka berdua seperti pagar beton yang kokoh dan Naruto tidak mampu menggoyahkan ke kokohan tubuh kedua remaja di depannya.

Suigetsu dan Lee berlari ketempat ketiga temannya dan Naruto, ia melihat Naruto sedang berusaha melewati Haku dan Sai—namun tidak bisa.

Suigetsu mendesah, "Kalian sedang apa? jangan mengganggunya lagi. Kita sudah cukup menerima hukuman dari kapten, kalian mau menambah hukuman lagi dengan mengagnggunya?" Suigetsu berjalan ketempat Naruto, Suigetsu memeliki tubuh sedikit pendek dari keemapat temannya. Tinggai Naruto dan Suigetsu hanya berbeda 2 centi, mereka berdua terlihat mungil di antara Jugo, Sai, Lee dan Haku. Meski pendek, namun Suigetsu sangat pandai berlari dan kesit jika di lapangan.

Naruto menghindari Suigetsu, namun cepat-cepat Suigetsu memegang lengan Naruto lembut.

"Tenanglah, kami tidak akan menyakitimu" dengan wajah penuh senyuman, Suigetsu membawa Naruto untuk berkumpul dengan ke empat temannya.

"1..2..3, Tolong maafkan kami!" kata kelimanya bebarengan sambil menundukkan setengan badan mereka.

"He?" Naruto yang terkejut, tanpa sadar menjatuhkan ember penuh airnya dan menumpahkannya—mengenai sepatu casualnya yang berbahan kanvas hingga basah.

"Basah..basah.." Naruto melompat-lompat kecil saat merasakan sepatunya basah oleh air. Tingkah Naruto sangat lucu dan membuat kelimanya menahan geli melihatnya.

Naruto seakan sadar dengan tingkahnya, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan salah tingkah. Mukanya berubah merah.

Haku melihat wajah merah Naruto, ia benar-benar tidak tahan. Rasanya ia ingin memeluk dan mencium Naruto saat ini juga, Haku memang hobi memeluk dan mencium siapa saja yang terlihat lucu, imut dan unik. Dan sepernya, Naruto memiliki semuanya.

"Uaaa imutnya" Haku mengambil ancang-ancang dan merentangkan tangannya tepat kearah Naruto. Naruto terkejut saat Haku, hampir saja melompat kearahnya. Namun sayang, gerakan Haku segera di tahan oleh Jugo.

"Jangan coba-coba melakukan hal konyol padanya, ingat! Dia ini miliknya kapten Sasuke, jangan berbuat macam-macam padanya" ujar Jogo sambil menahan Haku yang berusaha memeluk Naruto.

"Siapa yang milik Sasuke?" Naruto menatap tajam Jugo.

Jugo memandang Naruto dengan mata dinginnya, "Bukankah, kau ini peusruh eksklusifnya?" Lee, Haku, Sai mengangguk bebarengan.

Suigetsu memegang kacamata berframe ungunya, "Secara otomatis, kau adalah milik Sasuke sepenuhnya" lagi-lagi Sai, Haku dan Lee mengangguk setuju.

"APA? YANG BENAR SAJA!" teriak Naruto keras dan membuat kelimanya menutup telinga berjama'ah.

"Jangan sembarangan kalau bicara, aku bukan milik Sasuke atau pesuruh eks..eks apa tadi?" kelimanya menepuk jidat bersamaan.

"Eks—klu—sif" Suigetsu membantu mengeja.

"Ah, ya terserah apa itu namanya! Pokoknya aku bukan pesuruhnya atau apalah itu namanya, mana sudi aku menjadi pesuruh si teme sialan itu" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya sambil menekuk mukanya sebal.

Jugo mendesah panjang, ia mengambil ember Naruto dan mengisinya kembali dengan air di keran yang diputarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak perintah Sasuke, jika kau tidak sudi menuruti perintahnya?" kata-kata Jugo membuat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearahnya.

Naruto ingin menatakan sesuatu, namun ia urungkan. Mana mungkin kan, dia mengatakan kalau ia menuruti perintrah Sasuke—karena dia kalah taruhan. Pasti memalukan.

"I—itu bukan urusanmu" Naruto mengalihakan pandangannya dari Jugo.

Jugo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia membawa ember berisi penuh air dan membawanya ketempat Naruto. Naruto mengambil ember penuh air itu dengan kedua tangannya, entah kenapa—ember itu terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Saat dimana ia memenuhi embernya dengan air pertama kali.

"Yah, terserahlah. Kami tidak mau mengurusi urusanmu dan Sasuke. Juga segala perintah Sasuke padamu. Itu tidak penting" Suigetsu berjalan ke arah keran air.

"Yang penting kami sudah minta maag atas kejadian kemarin padamu, gara-gara kemarin, kami juga kena hukuman dari kapten" Lee mengikuti langkah Suigetsu.

"Kenapa, kalian yang harus minta maaf? Harusnya Sasuke yang meminta maaf langsung padaku" garutu Naruto, mereka berlima menatap Naruto tidak mengarti.

"Kenapa, kapten Sasuke harus minta maaf? Lee mengerutkan dahinya, dari semua tim basket—dialah yang paling menghormati Sasuke.

Naruto sedikit gelagapan saat melihat pandangan kelima remaja itu tertuju ke arahnya.

"Bu—bukankah Sasuke yang mneyuruh kalian untuk membully q kemarin?"

Mereka berlima memandang satu sama lain, sedetik kemudian...

"Buahahahaha" kelimanya tertawa bersamaan dan membuat Naruto memeiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

'_Ke—kenapa mereka tertawa? Apa, ada yang lucu?'_

Haku menyeka air matanya, karena dialah yang tertawanya paling keras dan terbahak-bahak.

"Kau salah, mana mungkin orang baik seperti kapten melukai seseorang..hahaha" Haku mencoba menahan tawanya.

'_Orang baik? Sasuke? tidak mungkin! Tapi, Masa dia baik sih' _

"Kau tahu, kami sedang di hukum oleh kapten—karena kesalahan kami kemarin padamu. Kau salah jika mengira Sasuke adalah dalangnya" Jugo menepuk bahu mungil Naruto.

"Ja—jadi, Sasuke tidak terlibat?" kelimanya menggeleng kompak.

Sepertinya, Naruto sudah salah sangka pada Sasuke. Kemarin, ia mengira jika Sasukelah dalang dari semua kejadian pengeroyokan kemarin. Tapi, ternyata...

'_Gawat! Aku salah mengira tentang Sasuke kemarin, sampai aku memukulnya juga. Sepertinya, aku yang harus minta maaf pada Sasuke'_

* * *

_**Ruang ganti klub basket.**_

"Hueeeek!" Naruto mau muntah saat membuka satu-persatu loker milik anggota tim basket.

"Jorok sekali! Berapa lama mereka tidak membersihkan isi loker dan ruangn ganti ini. Baunya menjijikkan, aku tidak tahan!" Naruto menutup hidungnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia mengambil sapu dan mulai menjalankan tugas bersih-bersih lantai ruang ganti klub basket.

"Padahal tadi saat aku masuk, baunya tidak busuk seperti ini. Tapi setelah sepi, kenapa baunya seperti kaos kaki busuk yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak di cuci" selama menyapu, Naruto terus menggerutu tanpa henti.

Ia kesal dengan ruangan ganti klub yang kotor seperti gudang yang lama ditinggal pemiliknya, apa selama ini—ruangan ini tidak dibersihkan? Kenapa debu dan kotoran lantainya menumpuk seperti ini!.

Naruto mulai memebersihkan celah-celah lemari loker dan bagian atas lemari loker dengan kemoceng. Debu diatas loker berjatuhan, hingga membuat mata Naruto kelilipan.

"Aduh mataku" Naruto mengucek-ucek matanya, beruntung debu dimatanya cepat hilang. Naruto sesekali menutup matanya, untuk menghindari debu di atas lemari yang jatuh mengenaui wajahnya. Namun sayang, rambut pirangnya malah terkena debu dari atas lemari loker. Hingga rambut pirangnya terlihat lusuh dan sedikit memutih.

Naruto kembali menyapu dan mengumpulaj debunya di tong sampah dekat dengan pintu ruang ganti. Selanjutnya, ia mengambil tongkat pel dan mencelupkannya ke ember yang berisi air. Sebelumnya, air didalam ember sudah ia cambur dengan cairan pembersih lantai—agar terlihat bersih dan harum.

_**Ooo—OOO—ooO**_

_**4 jam kemudian.**_

Hari menjelang sore, Sasuke dan semua tim basketnya baru saja menyelesaikan sesi latihannya, beberapa siswa dari tim basket berjalan menuju ruang shower dan mandi di sana. Namun sebagian lagi memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang ganti, sejedar untuk mendinginkan badan di AC ruangan itu—sekalian menunggu giliran mandi di ruang shower.

Seorang siswa berjalan mendahului temannya, dengan badan penuh keringat dan kaos basket yang sudah basah dan bau—ia berlari menuju pintu ruang ganti klub.

Cklek

Siswa itu membelalakkan matanya saat melihat ruang ganti yang begitu bersih, hidungnya juga mencium bau segar dan harus di dalam sana.

"Hei lihat, ruangan kita sudah bersih!" seru siswa tadi, teman-teman satu timnya yang tadi berjalan bersamanya—segera menuju kearah siswa itu. Mereka terperangah melihat ruang ganti klub yang begitu bersih dan betbau harum, sungguh berbeda dengan keadaan sebelum mereka baru datang tadi siang.

"Eh lihat itu" seorang siswa menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang duduk bersandar di depan lemari loker, sepertinya—dia tertidur.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tiba-tiba suara Sasuke mngejutkan mereka dari arah belakang, kerumunan siswa tadi menyebar.

"Kapten, itu!" seorang anggota tim lain menunjuk kearah Naruto yang tertidur dengan menyandar pada lemari loker sambil memeluk kemoceng yang kotor dan berdebu. Sapu, alat pel dan ember, masih tergeletak di lantai. Naruto belum sempat membereskan alat-alat kebersihannya, sepertinya—dia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menaruh alat kebersihannya di tempat semula.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "Sudahlah, biarkan dia tidur dan sebaiknya kalian bergegas mandi saja" semua tim basket yang tadi berkumpul di dalam rauang ganti, segera pergi menuju ruang shower dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian bersama Naruto yang terlelap tidur dilantai sambil bersandar di lemari loker.

Sepi, itulah keadaan ruang ganti klub saat ini. Hanya suara dengungan AC yang terdengar di ruang ganti klub.

"Bisa-bisanya dia tidur di ruang ganti dengan keadaan rambut dan baju tertutupi debu seperti ini" Sasuke berjongkon di depan Naruto.

Ia melihat wajah Naruto yang kelelahan, "Apa, tadi aku sedikit keterlaluan, saat menyuruhnya membersihkan ruangan sebesar ini sendirian?" Sasuke mendengus sebal, ia jadi merasa bersalah sekarang.

Perlahan, Sasuke membersihkan debu yang menempel di rambut Naruto. Sesekali, ia memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang terlelap tidur.

Manis, itulah kesan pertama yang dapat Sasuke tangkap dari wajah pulas Naruto saat tidur. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum simpul, tanpa sadar—tangannya yang tadi dipakainya membersihkan debu di rambut Naruto, perlahan turun untuk sekedar menyentuh wajah Naruto.

Ada sedikit debu halus menempel di pipi chubby milik Naruto, dengan gerakan lembut—Sasuke mengusap debu halus yang menempel di pipi Naruto dengan ibu jarinya.  
"Kau ini sebenarnya manis—kalau diam seperti ini, seandainya kau terus bersikap tenang begini—pasti aku tidak akan repot-repot menasehatimu terus" Sasuke sedikit memelankan suaranya, tanpa sadar—ia membelai wajah Naruto hingga bibir cherrynya.

Sasuke mengusap bibir cherry Naruto dengan lembut, bibirnya terasa begitu kenyal dan lembut. Rasanya—Sasuke ingin memakan bibir itu, tunggu..

'_Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Memakan bibir si dobe ini? Yang benar saja!'_

"Eung.." Naruto mengerang pelan, sedikit demi sedikit—ia mulai membuka kelopak matanya.

Melihat Naruto terbangun, cepat-cepat Sasuke berdiri.

"Oi, dobe bangun!" Sasuke sedikit menendang kaki Naruto pelan, namun tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti kaki Naruto yang terjulur di lantai.

Naruto merengganggkan badannya, ia mengucek sebelah matanya.

"Aku ketiduran" Naruto memandang kesekeliling ruangan, ia menatap takjub dengan hasil kerjanya. Seisi ruangan terlihat bersih dan mengkilap, juga bau busuk yang tadi menyergap hidungnya—kini berganti dengan bau harum cairan pembersih lantai.

"Dasar tukang tidur!" tiba-tiba suara berat menyadarkan Naruto, ia mendongak dan menemukan Sasuke berdiri didepannya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Teme!" Naruto mencoba berdiri, "Sudah lama di situ?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Sudah sejak tadi aku disini" nada bicara Sasuke sedikit sewot dan membuat Naruto menatap sinis.

"Latihan sudah selesai, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu" perintah Sasuke.

Naruto memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti, "Nanti saja aku mandi di rumah" Sasuke membereskan alat bersih-bersihnya yang tergeletak di lantai, kemudian menaruhnya kembali ke loker alat kebersihan.

"Tapi badanmu kotor" Sasuke menunjuk kaos Naruto yang kotor akibat debu yang menempel.

Naruto melihat seluruh bajunya tertutupi debu, ia mengibas-ngibaskan debunya dengan tangannya.

"Dasar jorok!" Sasuke membantu membersihkan kaos Naruto dengan tangannya.

"Berapa lama kalian semua tidak membersihkan ruang ganti klub ini? Berdebu sekali, hampir mirip gudang yang sudah tidak di pakai bertahun-tahun saja" Sasuke menghentikan membantu membersihkan kaos Naruto.

"Kami terlalu sibuk menyiapkan strategi pertandingan, mana sempat kami semua bersih-bersih. Lagipula, menejer yang dulu selalu membersihkan tempat ini—sudah pindah sekolah. Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi yang mengurusi kebersihan ruangan ini" kata Sasuke enteng.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, "Pantas saja ruangan ini kotor, dasar klub jorok" gerutu pelan Naruto.

"Apa? kau bicara apa tadi?" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, Naruto menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak ada, aku tidak berkata apa-apa kok" elak Naruto.

"Ish, aku yakin kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu" Sasuke melirik Naruto sebentar.

Naruto kembali membersihkan debu yang menempel di baju dan celananya, juga di lengannya.

"Dobe, coba diam" Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya ke kepala Naruto.

"Ha?" Naruto mendongankkan kepalanya, ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke.

"Rambutmu, banyak debu" Sasuke membersihkan poni rambut pirang Naruto dari debu yang menempel, namun Naruto malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya—bermasksud untuk merontokkan debu yang ada di rambutnya.

Namun sayang, debu yang ada di sekitaran poni depannya malah berhamburan di depan muka dan mata Naruto.

"Tidak bisa lihat, perih—perih!" Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil merengek dan ada sedikit air mata yang keluar dari kelopak matanya. Ia mencoba mengucek matanya, namun segera ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan di kucek bodoh, nanti iritasi" Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto, ia mendekatkan dirinya pada wajah Naruto—niatnya sih ingin meniup mata Naruto yang perih. Tapi, saat wajahnya ia condongkan ke arah wajah Naruto—entah kenapa dadanya kembali berdebar.

Deg..deg..deg

Sasuke tertegun sesaat, ia membulatkan matanya saat sadar wajahnya berada begitu dekat dengan wajah Naruto. Sementara Naruto, ia masih memejamkan matanya—menunggu Sasuke untuk meniup matanya, agar perih di matanya cepat hilang.

"Teme, cepat tiup mataku~ ini perih sekali" Naruto merengek lagi, tangannya benar-benar gatal dan ingin menucek matanya saja.

"A—ah i..iya" sekuat hati, Sasuke menahan perasaan anehnya. Wajahnya perlahan-lahan maju, ia menyentuh mata Naruto dan berusaha membukanya. Namun Naruto seolah enggan membuka matanya untuk sekedar di tiup oleh Sasuke.

Masih dalam posisi Sasuke yang akan meniup mata Naruto, dengan menundukkan sedikit badannya. Mengingat tinggi Naruto yang hanya sebatas dadanya. Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, ternyata Lee melihat kegiatan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Lee membelalakkan matanya, ia ,mengintip dari balik pintu ruang ganti yang sedikit terbuka. "Oh my good! Mereka, apa mau ciuman?" Lee menutup mulutnya, ia menahan nafasnya saat melihat wajah Sasuke makin mendekat kearah wajah Naruto.

"Lee, kau sedang apa?" tiba-tiba Haku muncul di belakang Lee dan ikut mengintip dari balik pintu ruang ganti.

"Oh ya tuhan! Ketua sedang apa dengan si pirang itu?" keduanya saling berpandangan sejenak.

"Apa, mereka memiliki hubungan?" Haku mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak tahu. Kedua kembali fokus pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

Mereka berdua mendesah kecewa, saat melihat Sasuke hanya meniup sebelah mata Naruto dan bukannya menciumnya.

"Sial, ternyata mereka tidak berciuman" bisik Lee kecewa.

"Kau berharap sekali mereka ciuman"

Lee memutar bola matanya, "Memangnya kau tidak?" Haku hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Kembali pada Naruto dan Sasuke, setelah berhasil menyingkirkan perih di mata Naruto dengan meniup matanya. Sasuke masih memperhatikan wajah Naruto dengan khawatir.

"Bagiamana, masih perih?" Naruto perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya sambil masih mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya, perih dimanatany perlahan mulai hilang.

Pandangannya lama-lama kembali terfokus dan ia terkejut saat mendapati wajah Sasuke begitu dekat. Sasuke juga, ia tertegun saat melihat kearah mata Naruto yang menatap lurus kearahanya. Seolah, mata biru Naruto menghipnotisnya dan membuat gerakannya terkunci. Badannya sama sekali tidak bisa di gerakkan dan membuat posisinya tidak berubah sedikitpun.

Naruto berulang kali mengerjabkan matanya, ia sangat gugup saat pandangan Sasuke menatapnya begitu intens. Naruto ingin sekali menghindari tatapan mata Sasuke, namun ia tidak bisa. Mata onyx Sasuke, seperti sedang menyihirnya untuk tetap diam dan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke perlahan bergerak menuju kearah pipi Naruto, tanpa ia perintah sebelumnya. Tangannya menangkup pipi Naruto dan perlahan—wajahnya maju ke depan wajah Naruto.

'_A—apa yang dia lakukan?'_

Naruto mulai bisa menguasai dirinya, ia bergerak mundur. Namun sebelah tangan Sasuke yang lain, tiba-tiba memeluk pinggang ramping miliknya—hingga membuat tubuh Naruto terdorong ke depan dan menempel di badan Sasuke dengan sangat lekat.

Sasuke memiringkan sedikit wajahnya, hidungnya hampir menyentuh hidung Naruto. Hingga Naruto bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat milik Sasuke.

'_Dia mau apa? Ya tuhan! Ini terlalu dekat'_

Detik berikutnya, sesuatu yang basah menempel di bibir cherry milik Naruto. Naruto membelalakkan matanya lebar.

Sasuke yang kini mencium bibir Naruto, malah memejamkan matanya—seolah menikmati ciumannya dengan remaja pirang didepannya.

Terbawa suasana, Sasuke menarik pinggang Naruto semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya, kini Sasuke bukan hanya mencium—namun juga melumat bibir Naruto dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Sekuat hati, Naruto menahan gejolak aneh pada dirinya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang terjuntai bebas. Ia tidak mau terbuai dengan ciuman Sasuke.

Namun, semakin lama—ciuman Sasuke semakin membuat perasaannya terbuai. Tanpa sadar, ia memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Sasuke di bibirnya.

Dalam hati, Sasuke tersenyum senang saat merasakan Naruto membalas ciumannya.

'_Sepertinya, perasaan ini semakin membuatku bingung? Kenapa Sasuke menciumku? Apakah dia—menyukaiku?'_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Bandara International Jepang.**_

Terlihat seorang remaja perempuan dengan pakaian super mini, berjalan keluar pintu kedatangan penumpang pesawat sambil membawa troli berisi beberapa koper bawaannya. Gadis itu sangat cantik, berperawakan tinggi semampai, bentuk tubuh yang proposional, rambut panjang yang hitam terurai dan beberapa helai _Hair__extension_berwarna merah menyala. Benar-benar seperti model international.

Ia memandang kesekeliling bandara dengan sangat angkuh, "Aku benci kota ini" sungutnya sambil sesekali mengibaskan rambut panjangnya.

Tak lama, seseorang pria paruh baya mendatangi gadis itu.

"Nona Karin, maaf membuat anda menunggu" pria itu menundukkan setengan badannya. Karin hanya menanggapi sapaan pria itu dengan dingin.

"Aku sangat lelah, bisakah kita segera pergi dari sini dan menuju ke kediaman Uchiha" pria paruh baya itu sedikit tersenyum pada nona mudanya yang bernama Karin.

"Rupanya, anda sidah merindukan tunangan anda—tuan muda Sasuke itu yah?" goda pria itu, namun lagi-lagi Karin hanya menatapnya dingin.

Pria itu kemudian membantu Karin membawa barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari lobi depan bandara.

"Uchiha Sasuke, rasanya—aku merindukan nama itu" gumam karin pelan.

Karin menyeringai lebar, "Lihat saja, secepatnya—dia akan menjadi milikku dan tidak akan aku biarkan orang lain memilikinya. Karena Sasuke, hanya akan di takdirkan untukku saja"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Yeeei akhirnya bisa update, sebenarnya author mau apdate beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi, karena puasa. Author sedikit males buatnya. tapi di cicil pas ngetik ffnya.

karena bualn puasa, author mau ngucapin selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa, jangan lupa berbuka dengan yang manis yah (lihat Naru-chan *di sambit Sasuke)

Ok, bagi yang udah review makasih bangeeeet yah. Author sangat-sangat senang akhirnya bisa dapat reviewan sebanyak ini

karena besok sahur, author g bisa lama-lama. lagian juga author harus kerja, semakin tidak banyak waktu aja ini *pundung.

Sekali lagi, setelah membaca FF ini, mohon tinggalkan REVIEW. ok sampai ketemu di next chapter

wah bakalan panjang ini hahahahaha


End file.
